MY TEEN ROMANTIC COMEDY CANNOT BE A HAREM OR CAN BE?
by Lord Freeman
Summary: Oneshots de todas las chicas de la serie enamorándose de Hachiman Capitulo Nuevo Oneshot Shizuka
1. Ruta Rumi

**MY TEEN ROMANTIC COMEDY NOT CAN BE A HAREM OR CAN BE?**

RUTA RUMI

Me llamo Tsurumi Rumi soy estudiante en la preparatoria Sobu o más bien debo decir que fui estudiante de la preparatoria Sobu por que hace apenas unos minutos me acabo de graduar y luego de despedirme de mis compañeras me dirijo a la salida a paso lento muy nerviosa

Entonces lo veo a él, al hombre al que me declare cuando estaba en primaria, esperándome recargado en la reja de la escuela con los ojos cerrados, su nombre Hikigaya Hachiman

Quien me ayudo con el campamento de verano destruyendo mis relaciones con mis compañeras de escuela, me enoje mucho con el por haber hecho eso al grado que cuando me lo volví a encontrar en el evento de navidad trate de evitarlo, pero por alguna razón al verlo hacerse cargo de todo el evento de navidad supe que algo en él había cambiado por lo que decidí darle otra oportunidad

Me sorprendió ver lo gentil que fue conmigo ayudándome a hacer las decoraciones, aun cuando yo lo insultaba él no se apartaba de mi lado, siempre me ayudaba, y en los últimos días anteriores al evento le pedí que me llamara por mi nombre de pila, en ese momento el me pregunto si quería actuar en la obra que su escuela preparo, con lo cual las relaciones con mis compañeras se restablecieron

Luego de que finalizo el evento me sentí muy triste de ya no volver a verlo, pasaron los días, pasaron los meses y pensé que este sentimiento se iría pero fue todo lo contrario se hizo más fuerte mi deseo de verlo, cada que cerraba mis ojos lo único que podía ver era su rostros sonriéndome

 _Quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo de nuevo_ \- me repetía a mi misma una y otras vez, cada vez con más frecuencias-

Finalmente no pudo soportar más y acudí a su escuela a dejarle una carta en su casillero para zapatos, luego de lo cual lo espere en el parque cercano a su escuela muy nerviosa, fue entonces que lo vi llegar me sentí tan feliz de volver a verlo que todo mi nerviosismo desapareció al instante

Hola Hachiman-

Hola Rumi ¿Qué sucede?-

Esto de…- sentía que mi cara me ardía de lo caliente que estaba a causa de lo avergonzada que estaba-

¿Rumi?- pregunta el preocupado por mí-

¡HACHIMAN ME GUSTAS!- grito con fuerza-

¿Perdón?-

Dije que me gustas ¿saldrías conmigo?- pregunto muy sonrojada-

El me mira incrédulo, luego de lo cual se rasca la nuca confundido hasta que finalmente habla

¿Es una broma?-

¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!- grito molesta-

De nuevo se queda en silencio mirándome, su mirada parece entristecerse hasta que habla dándome su respuesta

Rumi lo siento, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos-

¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras empiecen a salir las lagrimas sin control de mis ojos-

Soy demasiado mayor para ti, eres una niña muy linda seguramente encontraras a alguien de tu edad que…-

¡YO NO QUIERO A NADIE DE MI EDAD! ¡TE QUIERO A TI!- grito con fuerza y corro hacia el-

Rumi- dice el sorprendido cuando lo abrazo con fuerza-

¡TE QUIERO HACHIMAN! ¡TE QUIERO!- grito aferrándome a él-

Entonces el acaricia mi cabeza cariñosamente, luego de lo cual corresponde a mi abrazo haciendo que me sonroje y mi corazón lata desbocadamente, se siente tan bien estar entre sus brazos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo mientras aspiro el aroma de su saco de la escuela, pero su voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento

Rumi ¿De verdad me quieres?-

Si, si te quiero-

Entonces ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer una promesa conmigo?-

¿Una promesa?-

Si, mira aun eres muy joven y estas en primaria así que por el momento no podemos salir como una pareja de verdad-

Ya veo- dijo bajando la cabeza triste pues se que lo que me dice es cierto-

Así que saldré contigo cuando termines la preparatoria-

¿Eh?-

Si estas dispuesta a esperar todo ese tiempo, cuando termines la preparatoria y si aun tienes esos sentimientos por mi entonces… entonces podre corresponderte- me dice sonrojado-

¿En serio?-

Si-

¿Esperaras por mí? Hachiman-

Lo hare- dice mirándome seriamente-

Promételo- digo ofreciéndole mi dedo meñique-

Es una promesa- dice el entrelazando su meñique con el mío-

Hachiman-

¿Qué pasa?-

¿Me darías un beso?- pido sonrojada-

¿UN BESO?- pregunta el tapándose los labios y sonrojándose-

Sera una larga espera quiero algo para recordarte mientras llega ese día, así que quiero que me des mi primer beso- digo jugando con mis manos muy nerviosa-

Ya veo-

¿Entonces?-

Está bien, cierra los ojos- suspira el muy nervioso-

Le obedezco cerrando mis ojos y ofreciéndole mis labios, no puedo negar que todo mi cuerpo tiembla y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo cuando sus manos me tomas de mis hombros, siento su respiración cerca de mi cara, y entonces me besa, puedo sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos haciendo que mi corazón lata tan rápido como no ha latido en toda mi corta vida, siento que el tiempo que congela y quisiera esta así por siempre pero apenas si ha durado menos de un minuto luego de lo cual él se separa de mi avergonzado

¿Cómo estuvo?- pregunto evitando verme-

Tus labios saben a Te- respondo muerta de vergüenza pues es lo único que me viene a la mente en ese momento-

No digas cosas raras- dice el más rojo y avergonzado que yo-

Termine mi primaria, luego de lo cual termine mi secundaria, entonces elegí ir a la preparatoria Sobu, la preparatoria donde estudio el hombre que amo, me esforcé en estudiar lo mejor que pude, pasando el examen de ingreso, su promesa es lo que me dio fuerza todos estos años, esperando, deseando, soñando por esta a su lado por fin como su pareja, como su novia

Hubo momentos en lo que casi me di por vencida, que pensé que nunca lo lograría, que de seguro el ya había encontrado a otra persona a quien amar y justo en esos momentos como un salvavidas, el me mandaba mensajes a mi celular con una simple palabra "Esfuérzate"

Mi mayor momento de indecisión fue al entrar a la preparatoria Sobu, pero nuevamente el me rescato, sorprendiéndome al acudir a mi ceremonia de ingreso digiriéndome una brillante sonrisa, eso me dio la fuerza para seguir con mis estudios estos últimos 3 años

Y al fin mi larga espera ha terminado

Por lo que al verlo corro a su encuentro, cuando llego frente a él, abre sus ojos y me sonríe gentilmente como hace mucho que no lo hacia

Felicidades por tu graduación-

Gracias- dijo bajando la cabeza sonrojada-

Rumi-

¿Sí?- pregunto elevando mi rostro para verlo-

He venido a cumplir nuestra promesa- dice el mirándome fijamente a los ojos- ¿Aun me quieres?-

Mi respuesta es rodear con mis brazos su cuello y besarlo en los labios, haciendo que se sorprenda pero se repone y corresponde a mi beso mientras sus manos atrapan mi cintura, luego de lo cual dejo de besarlo solo para decirle lo que siento

¡TE AMO HACHIMAN!- grito con fuerza-

Yo también te amo Rumi-

Todos los que pasan por ahí están sorprendidos al ver a tan singular pareja pero no me importa en absoluto por que ahora podre estar al lado del hombre que amo, quien me ama tanto como para hacer una promesa con una niña tonta y enamorada esperándola todo este tiempo

El me ofrece su mano y salidos de la escuela caminando lentamente tomados de la mano con fuerza

Rumi-

¿Qué pasa Hachiman?-

¿Lista para tu primera cita?- pregunta el sonriéndome-

Si- le respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras le doy un fuerte apretón a su mano-


	2. Ruta Yumiko

**RUTA YUMIKO**

Mi nombre es Miura Yumiko acabo de salir de clases de la preparatoria Sobu y mientras estaba distraída jugando con mi celular alguien me ha jalado del brazo fue tan inesperado que antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en un callejón oscuro y un sujeto desagradable me apuntaba con un cuchillo, le di todo mi dinero, pero él muy ruin quería algo más de mi

No te preocupes no tardare mucho- dijo el sujeto empezando a bajarse el pantalón-

No… por favor no…- suplico con miedo quiero gritar pero estoy tan aterrada que mis cuerdas vocales no me responden lo único que sale de mi boca son sollozos y balbuceos-

Justo cuando estaba por aceptar mi cruel destino la rueda delantera de una bicicleta golpeo con fuerza al sujeto haciendo que cayera pesadamente al piso, y una mano me tomo de la muñeca, jalándome para que me incorpore y sacándome se ahí

Instintivamente monte esa bicicleta y mi salvador pedaleo con fuerza alejándose lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar, deteniéndose cuando considero que ya estábamos fuera de peligro, pero aun cuando se detuvo y ambos nos bajamos de su bicicleta, yo me seguía aferrando a él aterrada, hasta que su voz me saca de mi trance

¿Estás bien?- me pregunta-

Mi respuesta fue abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar en su pecho, estaba muy asustada, jamás pensé que algo así me podría pasar a mí, de no ser por ese hombre no se que habría sido de mi, luego de unos minutos cuando finalmente me desahogue, por fin elevo mi cara para dar las gracias y ver el rostro de mi salvador, de mi héroe, entonces mis ojos se abren completamente incrédulos al reconocer a quien me ha rescatado

¿Hi-hi-hikio?- pregunto al ver esos ojos de pez muerto que tanto me desagradan-

¿Estás bien Miura?- repite su pregunta con evidente preocupación-

Si… estoy bien- respondo aun sin salir de mi asombro-

El sujeto a quien más detesto me ha salvado, sigo sin poder creerlo, realmente en este mundo suceden cosas muy extrañas, me sorprendo aun mas cuando el saca de su bolsillo su pañuelo y me lo ofrece amablemente para limpiar mis lagrimas

Gra-gra-gracias- digo tomando el pañuelo-

Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar por la calle- dice el llamándome la atención-

En otras circunstancias le gritaría de todo por atreverse a reñirme de esa forma pero sé que no es el momento para estupideces de status social, el salvo mi vida de ese malviviente, pude haber sido violada y tal vez asesinada, cuando me pongo a pensar en eso mi estomago se revuelve, tengo que llevar mi mano a mi boca para no vomitar por la nausea extrema

Tranquilízate, inhala y exhala aire profundamente- me aconseja el-

Hago lo que me dice y sorprendentemente logro calmarme, entonces miro su camisa blanca, manchada con las sombras de mis ojos y mi maquillaje, mi rostro debe estar hecho un desastre pero no me preocupo mucho por eso porque el ya me ha visto con el maquillaje corrido cuando le suplique que averiguara que carrera elegiría Hayato

Perdona lo que le hice a tu camisa- digo sonrojada señalando su camisa-

¿Uh?- entonces el mira a su pecho encontrándose las manchas que he dejado- Ah no te preocupes-

Tengo que llamar a mi padre- al momento de decir esto busco en mis bolsillos mi celular pero no lo encuentro- mi… mi teléfono no… no está-

Se te debió caer cuando ese sujeto te ataco- dice el sacando su teléfono y ofreciéndomelo- toma-

Gracias- otra vez estoy sorprendida por su amabilidad-

Le llamo a mi padre quien al escuchar lo que me ha pasado me dice que no me mueva de donde estoy y cuelga inmediatamente, le regreso su teléfono a Hikio y le agradezco

Gracias- repito de nuevo-

Bueno tu padre no debe tardar así que será mejor que me vaya- al decir esto intenta montar su bicicleta-

¡ESPERA!- grito y por instinto lo abrazo desde atrás mientras le suplico- no me dejes, por favor no quiero estar sola-

Está bien, está bien pero podrías soltarme- me pide el incomodo-

Perdón- digo separándome de él sonrojada-

En menos de 20 minutos el auto de mi padre llega, el presuroso baja y me abraza con fuerza, luego de lo cual se dirige a Hikio y le agradece por haberme salvado, ofreciéndole una importante suma de dinero, pero él lo rechaza mientras sonríe forzadamente, entonces mi padre le ofrece devolverle el favor cuando él quiera y le da su tarjeta, puedo ver que el de mala gana la acepta y la guarda en su bolsillo, para luego despedirse de mí con la mano e irse de ahí en su bicicleta

A la mañana siguiente llego al colegio, entro al salón 2-F donde encuentro a mis amigos y a Hayato platicando amenamente, me reúno con ellos y les cuento todo lo que me paso, todos me miran con preocupación y me sonrojo al ver el rostro de Hayato molesto y preocupado por mi

Sera mejor que tengas más cuidado al caminar por la calle a partir de ahora- me regaña Hayato molesto mientras aprieta sus puños-

En ese momento entra por la puerta del salón Hikio quien ante la atenta mirada de nuestro grupo camina a paso lento a su pupitre y toma asiento sin siquiera mirarnos, entonces Hayato camina hacia a él y luego de un breve intercambio de palabras que no logro escuchar me asombro al verlo ofreciéndole una ligera reverencia, puedo ver como Hikio lo mira de reojo con incomodidad para luego simplemente regresar su mirada de pez muerto hacia el frente del salón

¿Qué le dijiste?- le pregunto a Hayato cuando regresa con nosotros-

Solo le agradecí por haberte salvado- me responde sonriéndome-

Hikitani-kun es muy modesto- dice Tobe mirando a Hikio-

Si les hubiera dicho a todos que salvo a Yumiko su popularidad habría subido- dice Ebina que igual mira en dirección del chico con ojos de zombi-

Lo que pasa es que a Hikki no le gusta ser el centro de atención- dice Yui dirigiéndole una mirada triste a Hikio-

Parece que el siempre está en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado- dice Hayato mirándolo melancólicamente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-

Dirijo mi mirada al chico solitario quien está perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos están fijos en el frente del salón, hasta que rápidamente parpadea y su mirada se encuentra con la mía, haciendo que instintivamente desvié mis ojos encontrándome con los grandes ojos cafés de Yui

¿Qué?- le pregunto nerviosa-

Es que te quedaste viendo a Hikki- me dice ella pero ¿es mi imaginación o puedo percibir algo de celos en sus ojos?-

No lo estaba haciendo- digo sacando un nuevo celular que mi papa me compro- ¿Podrían darme sus números y correos de nuevo? Mi otro teléfono lo perdí ayer-

Esto hace que todos olviden el tema de Hikio para darme sus datos, aunque dirijo una última mirada en su dirección, su brazo derecho está sobre su pupitre, soportando su rostro en su mano mientras tiene una mirada de aburrimiento total

El resto del día pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando me doy cuenta ha sonado el timbre de salida, nuevamente dirijo mi mirada al lugar de Hikio pero no se encuentra aunque al mirar a la salida distingo parte de su espalda alejándose antes de desaparecer, entonces saco de mi bolso de la escuela el pañuelo que me dio ayer para limpiar mis lagrimas, la sirvienta de mi casa lo ha lavado y planchado

Yumiko- escucho la voz de Hayato-

¿Qué pasa Hayato?- pregunto sorprendida mientras pongo mis manos tras mi espalda ocultando el pañuelo-

Vamos a ir a un Karaoke ¿Quieres venir?- me pregunta el mientras me sonríe-

Pueden adelantarse tengo algo que hacer- le digo sonriéndole sonrojada y nerviosa-

Hayato me mira confundido por un momento pero después me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza luego de lo cual se retira, debo ir al club de voluntariado a entregarle su pañuelo a Hikio, aun cuando no me cae del todo bien, sé que tengo una deuda con él y tengo que buscar la forma de pagársela, mientras pienso en ello he llegado a la puerta del club y toco para entrar

Pase- se escucha la voz de Yukinoshita-

Yahallo Yumiko- me saluda Yui tan alegre como siempre-

Buenas tardes- me saluda educadamente la chica de cabello negro-

Mientras que por su parte Hikio ni siquiera me saluda está leyendo un pequeño libro amarillo y no hace el menor intento por verme, es tan molesto, ya que no hay chico que no quiera mirarme debido a lo hermosa que soy, así que su actitud realmente me pone de malas, entonces el nota que lo estoy viendo fijamente por lo que con un rostro de incomodidad deja de leer su libro y me pregunta directamente

¿Qué se te ofrece? Miura-

Yo… bueno… yo…-

Yumiko ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Yui preocupada por mi-

¡SOLO VINE A DEVOLVERTE ESTO!- termino por gritar mientras que con ambas manos muestro el pañuelo que me dio al tiempo que hago una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento-

Ya veo- dice el poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedar frente a mi-

Gracias- dijo lo más bajo posible no queriendo que Yukinoshita y Yui escuchen mis palabras-

De nada- dice el tomando el pañuelo y guardándolo en su bolsillo- ¿Se te ofrece algo más?-

No, debo irme Hayato me espera- termino por decir luego de lo cual salgo corriendo de ahí, aunque antes de irme puedo ver por última vez su rostro serio e inexpresivo con esos ojos de pez muerto que tanto odio

Una semana después del incidente aun sigo preguntándome que puedo hacer para pagarle lo que hizo por mi y aun cuando le pedí sugerencias a Yui, ella me dijo que era mejor que no le diera nada porque lo más probable es que lo rechazaría, que clase de sujeto rechaza la oportunidad de ser popular y el agradecimiento de una de las chicas más atractivas de la preparatoria Sobu, ¿acaso es un idiota?

Pero me sorprendí a mi misma mirándolo cada vez con más frecuencia y puedo decir que era muy aburrido verlo, prácticamente no se movía de su asiento y lo peor era cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, las primeras veces por acto reflejo desviaba la mirada pero deje de hacerlo, solo para ver lo poco que le importaba que yo lo estuviera mirando

Aun cuando le dirigía mi mirada molesta que hacía temblar a cualquier chica que se acercara a Hayato en mi presencia, él ni siquiera se inmutaba, realmente era muy extraño, me sigo preguntando si este es el hombre que me salvo hace una semana, ya que no parezco importarle en lo mas mínimo aunque el sentimiento es reciproco, así que no puedo quejarme mucho

Y mientras pienso en una forma de pagarle estamos en la clase de natación, normalmente soy muy buena nadadora pero debido a que ando en las nubes me he olvidado de calentar antes de entrar al agua, lo cual noto demasiado tarde cuando siento un calambre en mi pierna izquierda, con desesperación trato de nadar a la superficie para respirar pero el pánico no me permite coordinar mis movimientos

¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR QUE AYUDE A YUMIKO!- escucho gritar a Ebina aterrada antes de terminar de hundirme lentamente en el agua-

Entonces de la nada una veloz sombra llega a mi lado y me toma de la cintura, llevándome a la orilla de la piscina, justo antes de desmayarme por completo, no sé cuando tiempo ha pasado, solo reacciono cuando una fuerte presión en el pecho me obliga a sacar toda el agua que he tragado haciendo que recupere el conocimiento

Entonces miro el rostro de mi salvador y me sonrojo ya que Hayato tiene sus manos sobre mi pecho ya que me estaba haciendo RCP para ayudarme a respirar de nuevo, por lo que lo abrazo con fuerza

¡GRACIAS POR SALVARME HAYATO!-

Yo no te salve del agua Yumiko, solo aplique los primeros auxilios- me confiesa-

¿Eh?-

Hikigaya te saco del agua, yo no pude hacer nada me congele cuando vi que te ahogabas- me dice el molesto consigo mismo-

¿Hi-Hikio?- pregunto aun sin salir de su asombro pero entonces miro para todos lados sin encontrarlo- ¿Dónde está?-

Hikki se fue apenas te saco del agua- me explica Yui-

Hikitani-kun es increíble, no sabía que nadara tan rápido- dice tobe sorprendido-

Si, parecía un elegante delfín- dice Ebina emocionada-

Mi mente apenas si puede procesar esto, lejos de que pueda pagar mi deuda ahora esta se duplica al ser salvada dos veces por Hikio, acaso alguien se quiere divertir conmigo haya arriba, esto es de lo peor, no quiero deberle nada a nadie y menos a alguien tan antipático como él, maldito seas Hikio

Quiero acabar con esto, darle algo a ese idiota para pagar mi deuda y olvidarme de que todo esto sucedió, la oportunidad se presenta sola cuando mi padre organiza una fiesta de beneficencia invitando a las familias más distinguidas de la ciudad, me emociono al ver el apellido Hayama en las invitaciones pero mi alegría se desmorona al ver también el apellido Yukinoshita en las mismas, entonces encuentro una invitación dorada con el apellido Hikigaya

¿Hikigaya? No conozco a esta familia- le digo a mi padre ya que el dorado significa que es una invitación VIP-

Es el apellido del chico que te salvo- responde mi padre sin quitar la vista de sus documentos de trabajo-

¿Hikigaya? Su apellido es Hikio- digo muy segura-

Es el nombre que él me dio- dice mi padre mostrándome un papel con su letra-

Hikigaya Hachiman- digo al leer el nombre que aparece tanto en el papel como en la invitación-

¿Por qué no se la entregas en persona?- me pregunta mi padre-

Es mejor enviarla por correo como las otras- respondo incomoda-

Pues sería más apropiado en persona dado que el te salvo dos veces…- dice mi padre que también se entero de que él me salvo de ahogarme en la piscina-

Está bien, está bien- digo molesta sabiendo que no puedo negarme-

Al día siguiente lo espero en la entrada de la escuela y lo veo llegar en su bicicleta a paso lento, dios, un caracol es más rápido que este hombre, ¿realmente el me salvo en la piscina? entonces el nota mi presencia y no disimula para nada su disgusto al verme, es el único sujeto que conozco que no se alegra o sonroja al ver una chica tan bella como yo

¿Qué pasa Miura?- me pregunta luego de estacionar su bicicleta-

Esto…- no entiendo porque ahora que lo tengo frente a mi me pongo nerviosa y no puedo decir una sola palabra-

¿Necesitas algo?- dice mirándome fijamente-

Bueno… es que…- maldita sea se suponía que solo debía entregarle la invitación-

Supongo que solamente quieres dar las gracias ¿no?- me dice-

Si…- digo con la cabeza baja-

¿Eso es todo?-

¡TOMA!- grito al extender la invitación-

¿Una fiesta?- pregunta al leer la invitación-

La organizo mi padre, estaríamos muy felices de que…-

Me rehusó-

Luego de decir esto sigue su camino dejándome con la palabra en la boca, maldito seas Hikio o Hikigaya o cómo diablos quiera que te llames ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar una invitación hecha por mi misma?

¿Yumiko?- me pregunta una voz-

¿QUE?- grito molesta entonces noto que quien me ha hablado es Hayato quien está sorprendido por mi reacción, nuevamente te maldigo Hikio, por lo que avergonzada pido disculpas- Perdón, perdón no fue mi intención-

No te preocupes- me dice Hayato sonriéndome, un sonrisa que siempre logra ponerme de buen humor- ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

Ah, esto es una invitación-

¿La fiesta de beneficencia que organizo tu padre?-

Si, veras mi padre hizo una invitación para Hikio y me pidió que se la entregara-

¿Hikio? Oh Ya veo Hikigaya- dice el al leer la invitación-

Pero no la quiso aceptar-

No me sorprende- dice el divertido- no te preocupes, yo te ayudare-

¿En serio?- pregunto emocionada-

Déjamelo a mí- dice el tomando la invitación y sacando su celular para llamar a alguien- ¿Haruno-san? Tengo un favor que pedirte-

De algún modo, no sé cómo lo convención, Hayato me informa que Hikio iría a la fiesta, por lo que respiro aliviada ya que con esto mi padre no me molestara, pues realmente me importaba muy poco si el asistía o no

El día del evento, estoy en la puerta recibiendo a los invitados, sonrió de alegría al ver llegar a Hayato pero nuevamente mi alegría se esfuma al ver llegar a la familia Yukinoshita mas en concreto a la menor de la familia, entonces veo que la mayor viene con un acompañante, me divierto al ver que al parecer la hermana menor mira con celo a su hermana que está tomada del brazo fuertemente de…

¿Hikio?- pregunto al verlo con un elegante esmoquin de marca, sus ojos de pez muerto fueron los que lo delataron, reconocería esos ojos podridos en cualquier parte-

Buenas noches- bufa Hikio muy molesto tratando de arrebatarse de su acompañante- Cumplí con mi parte ahora suéltame-

Yahallo Miura-san- saluda alegremente la mayor de la familia Yukinoshita- ¿Cómo se ve tu salvador? Yo misma elegí el traje-

¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste que Hikio me salvo?- pregunto avergonzada-

Esas noticias corren muy rápido y aun no has respondido a mi pregunta- dice Yukinoshita mayor divertida-

No está mal- me limito a decir mirándolo de reojo-

Bueno ya cumplí con venir, ahora me voy- dice Hikio tratando de llegar a la salida-

Espera un momento jovencito- dice Yukinoshita mayor deteniéndolo del hombro- no te irás hasta que yo lo diga-

Tch- chasquea su lengua frustrado-

Hikigaya-kun es mejor que disfrutes lo mejor que puedas la fiesta, aun si logras escapar Nee-san sabe dónde vives- le advierte la Yukinoshita menor a su compañero de club-

La fiesta transcurre sin más incidentes hasta que anuncian el vals, en el cual tengo que participar bailando con todos los socios de mi padre, no es muy de mi agrado pero debo hacerlo, luego de bailar con todos esos viejos, siento que mi suerte cambia cuando Hayato baila conmigo, es como un cuento de hadas con mi príncipe azul, pero mi mágico cuento rápidamente se convierte en una historia de horror cuando aparece Hikio y le pide a Hayato cederle su lugar

¿Qué demonios haces?- le susurro molesta mientras el toma mi mano y rodea mi cintura con su brazo-

Lo siento pero Yukinoshita-san me obligo- bufa el empezando a bailar conmigo-

Entonces miro a la hermana mayor quien sonríe divertida por su fechoría, mientras que veo el rostro algo molesto de la hermana menor, estoy por terminar el baile cuando veo que mi padre le pide a la orquesta seguir tocando mientras me hace una seña de que continúe, esto es de lo peor

No puedo hacer otra cosa que seguir con el baile, elevo mi mirada al rostro de mi pareja mientras bailamos, es la primera vez que veo su rostro tan de cerca, tiene los ojos cerrados concentrándose en sus pasos, me sorprendo al notar que Hikio tiene rasgos finos y bien definidos, es apuesto casi tanto como Hayato lo único que no le ayuda son esos ojos podridos de zombi y sus expresiones de apatía, aburrimiento y molestia que parecen ser las únicas que tiene, aunque me parece haberlo visto sonreír una vez en el evento de navidad

También puedo notar que no lo hace nada mal bailando, puedo decirlo porque siempre participo en estos eventos y reconozco a un bailarín torpe o sin experiencia, pero él no es nada de eso tal vez puliendo un poco más sus habilidades sería una excelente pareja de baile, en eso pienso cuando la música para, el baile ha terminado y él se separa y aleja de mi rápidamente sin decir una sola palabra

La fiesta continua, entonces busco a Hayato quien está rodeado de un sequito de chicas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que están deslumbradas con lo bien parecido y encantador que es mi compañero de escuela, entonces me fijo en una figura solitaria que está en el balcón de la terraza admirando el cielo nocturno, no puedo evitar mirar a ambos hombres y compararlos, ver lo parecidos y diferentes que son a la vez

Sé que por el momento no podre estar cerca de Hayato y platicar a gusto, por lo menos no sin armar una escena al alejar a todas esas oportunistas de su alrededor lo cual no le gustara a mi padre, por lo que antes de que me dé cuenta ya me he acercado al chico solitario a hacerle compañía

Hola Hiki… gaya ¿Disfrutando de tu soledad?- le pregunto sorprendida de mi misma al poder recordar su apellido

Siempre- dice mostrando algo parecido a una sonrisa al notar que lo he llamado correctamente-

Porque no vas a dentro y disfrutas de la fiesta, seguro encontraras gente interesante-

No me gustan las fiestas pero odio más estos eventos, todos fingen ser buenas personas, no son más que unos hipócritas- dice con desprecio-

Realmente eres muy negativo- digo dirigiéndole por acto reflejo una mirada compasiva- He visto que siempre nos miras seguro que deseas estar con nosotros, riendo y divirtiéndote, disfrutando de la juventud-

La juventud es un engaño… y es el mal- me responde mirándome enojado apretando sus puños, está muy enojado-

¿Ah?- tan enojado que casi parecería que esta por llorar debido a la frustración-

No necesito tu compasión, me voy- dice dándose la vuelta y alejándose de mi-

Oye espera aun no he terminado de hablar contigo- digo aferrándome a su brazo-

¡SUELTAME!-

El jala su brazo con tal fuerza y rapidez que no me da tiempo de soltarme, por lo que pierdo el equilibrio y empiezo a caer de frente, entonces al ver su error, el usa su cuerpo para detener mi caída, haciendo que mi cara se estrelle y se hunda en su pecho mientras que mis manos se aferran instintivamente a las solapas de su esmoquin con fuerza para no caerme

Nos quedamos así un momento, su aroma corporal invade mis fosas nasales, siempre pensé que él debía oler mal pero es todo lo contrario curiosamente distingo una colonia de un olor muy parecido a la que Hayato frecuentemente usa, el es casi tan alto como Hayato y con un volumen muscular casi idéntico, maldición Hikigaya no esta tan mal como yo creía, eso me pone de malas, porque de lo único que podre burlarme de ahora en adelante serán de sus ojos de pez muerto

Perdóname-

¿Eh?- me sorprendo al oír su disculpa-

Al elevar mi rostro para verlo, un par de gotas se estrellan en mis mejillas, han sido lagrimas, mis ojos se abren como platos al verlo llorar, y antes de que me dé cuenta mis manos sueltan sus solapas para elevarse y colocarse en rostro, limpiando con mis pulgares sus lagrimas

Gracias- dice el tomando mis manos y bajándolas-

Eres muy raro Hikigaya- le digo sonrojada-

Lo sé, lo sé mejor que nadie- dice sonriéndome por primera vez-

Vaya me sorprende que esa boca puede hacer una sonrisa- digo divertida-

Déjame en paz- dice volviendo a su actitud de siempre-

Volvamos a la fiesta- le digo-

Qué remedio- dice el suspirando pesadamente-

Caminamos lado a lado y justo cuando vamos a regresa a la fiesta el me vuelve a hablar

Miura-

¿Qué pasa Hikigaya?-

Te amo Cásate Conmigo-

Y esa es la historia de cómo el ojos de pez muerto Hachiman cayó a los pies de la hermosa princesa Yumiko-

¡UN MOMENTO! ¡ESO ULTIMO TU LO INVENTASTE!- Grita mi esposo indignado-

Está bien, esa es la historia de cómo nos empezamos a interesar entre nosotros- corrijo algo molesta-

Vaya me sorprende como Mama se intereso en alguien como Papa- dice mi Hijo mayor cuyo cabello es igual de rubio que el mío aunque tiene un mechón de pie como una antena herencia de su padre-

¿Qué tonterías dices Ryuunosuke? Tu padre es impresionante- dice mi esposo alabándose a si mismo-

Que romántico- dice mi hija menor conmovida por mi relato-

Qué bueno que te gusto Yumi- digo acariciando la cabeza de mi pequeña mientras estoy acostada a su lado, un pequeño clon mío aunque de cabello tan negro como el de su padre-

Bueno niños ya es hora de dormir- dice Hachiman arropando a nuestro hijo mayor-

Por favor mami síguenos contando- pide mi pequeña-

Mañana cariño, mañana- le digo a mi hija poniéndome de pie y besando su frente mientras la arropo-

Buenas noches niños-

Buenas noches papa, mama- dicen nuestros hijos antes de que cerremos la puerta de su cuarto-

No puedo creer que les contaras esa historia más aun que te hayas inventado la ultima parte- dice mi esposo cuando entramos a nuestra habitación-

Pero es cierto, tal vez te tardaste hasta que casi terminamos la preparatoria para declararte, pero es cierto solo lo resumí un poco para los niños ¿Vas a seguir quejándote?-

La que se va a quejar el resto de la noche vas a ser tu- dice el tomándome de la cintura desde atrás y empezando a besar mi cuello-

Idiota-

Te amo Yumiko-

Te amo Hachiman-

 **FIN**

N/A: Bueno agradezco el interés en este proyecto, las criticas positivas son muy bien recibidas y en cuanto al carácter de Hachiman en la primer historia en mi defensa diré que él era bastante cariñoso con Rumi aunque si debí poner más en contexto el por qué acepto su confesión así que una disculpa

Por consenso popular decidí hacer el arco de Yumiko lo cual fue bastante difícil dado que ha habido poca interacción entre ella y Hachiman pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude tratando de mantener la esencia y carácter de los personales, también debo recalcar que tuve que correr toda la numeración de los arcos para que ella quedara como la segunda historia todo con tal de satisfacer al publico

Por último agradezco a **BreakSalaz** por corregirme en el titulo como podrán notar no domino muy bien el idioma inglés así que agradezco la corrección


	3. Ruta Haruno

**RUTA HARUNO**

Me llamo Haruno Yukinoshita, en este momento estoy en uno de los eventos a los cuales mi familia me envía, para ser mas especifica es un almuerzo en un restaurante de lujo, uno de los más caros de la ciudad, pero es tan aburrido que quiero irme lo más pronto posible, estoy tan hastiada, odio mi vida, ser perfecta puede ser tan molesto y estresante, mientras pienso en ello por uno de los vitrales del restaurante veo pasar a una figura muy conocida por mi

Un chico alto y apuesto, y no estoy hablando del aburrido de Hayato, es un chico con unos hermosos ojos de pez muerto que aunque a muchas chicas podrían parecerles desagradables a mi me encantan, camina a paso lento y encorvado, yo misma lo he bautizado como "el monstruo de la razón" Hikigaya Hachiman a quien yo cariñosamente le llamo Hikigaya-kun, y curiosamente mi hermana menor también se dirige a el de esa forma

Pensando en Yukino-chan siento envidia de que ella haya encontrado a alguien como Hikigaya-kun, suspiro imaginándome que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos estudiado juntos, pero puedo asegurar que lo más seguro es que lo hubiera hecho mío, completamente mío, aun en contra de su voluntad, lo que me hace sonreír maliciosamente

Pero dejo de pensar en eso al ver que mi "presa" se escapa por lo que a paso rápido me dirijo a la salida del restaurante para atraparlo, pues una brillante idea se me ha ocurrido, pero el vestido largo no me ayuda mucho por lo que tengo que gritarle para llamar su atención

¡HIKIGAYA-KUN!- digo agitando mi brazo para que me vea-

¿Uh? Oh Rayos- dice él muy asustado como si hubiera visto a una criatura peligrosa, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino-

¡OYE A DONDE CREES QUE…!-

En mi intento por alcanzarlo me he tropezado con la larga falda de mi vestido, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo inevitablemente por lo que lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar los ojos y esperar la dolorosa caída al suelo, pero esta no ocurre, confundiéndome bastante

Por lo que abro los ojos encontrándome a Hikigaya-kun quien me ha atrapado de la cintura, abrazándome contra él, evitando que vergonzosamente cayera al piso, lo que más me sorprende es que me haya atrapado tan rápido, ya que fácilmente estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia de mi, tuvo que moverse realmente rápido para poder lograr atraparme antes de que toque el suelo, y eso que hace unos momentos lo vi moverse tan rápido como una tortuga

Deberías tener más cuidado- me dice él aun sosteniéndome de la cintura mientras sus ojos están ocultos bajo su negro cabello-

Gracias- digo sonrojada-

Ya que es la primera vez que lo tengo tan cerca, la primera vez que nuestros cuerpos tienen este tipo de contacto, pues a pesar de todo sigo siento una chica y el contacto directo con un chico me pone nerviosa, por lo que mi corazón late velozmente, sin embargo me tranquilizo y con mis brazos rodeo su cuerpo, mientras acerco mis labios a su oído derecho

¿Yukinoshita-san?- pregunta el confundido por mi cercanía tratando de alejarse asustado- Oi, muy cerca, muy cerca, muy cerca-

Te atrape- término por decirle al oído haciendo que se estremezca-

Diablos- dice el al darse cuenta de que ha caído en mis garras mientras se sonroja- No hagas eso te dije que mis oídos son sensibles-

Bien Hikigaya-kun acompáñame- le dijo jalándolo del brazo sin hacer caso de su queja-

Antes muerto- dice el forcejando por liberarse-

Eso se puede arreglar- le digo dirigiéndole una sonrisa macabra-

Esto… no tengo inconveniente en acompañarte- dice el asustado-

Sabía que me acompañarías con gusto- digo divertida-

¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- pregunta el molesto-

Vamos a una fiesta pero antes necesitas algo un poco más formal…-

Mientras le digo esto cruzamos la calle a una tienda de ropa de gala que convenientemente está del otro lado casi enfrente del restaurante, Hikigaya-kun es muy listo por lo que al ver el letrero de la tienda sabe lo que pretendo e intenta inútilmente escapar pero no puede ya que lo tengo fuertemente sujeto del brazo sin ninguna intención de soltarlo

No quiero entrar ahí-

Vamos será divertido- le digo arrastrándolo-

Al entrar a la tienda nos dirigimos al área de caballeros donde sin más pido el esmoquin más caro de la tienda, el cual me traen rápidamente al tomar las medidas de un incomodo Hikigaya-kun, quien en contra de su voluntad es medido en cada parte de su cuerpo para mi diversión, luego de lo cual entra al probador

Estoy de espaldas lista para darme la vuelta y reírme lo más fuerte que pueda, entonces lo escucho salir del probador, me doy la vuelta para seguir con mi plan, pero me quedo muda y me sonrojo al verlo, realmente la frase "el traje hace al hombre" se aplica perfectamente en este momento, el largo ideal de las mangas y la chaqueta, la dimensión de la misma le da más volumen al cuerpo de Hikigaya-kun creando la ilusión de verse más alto y con mas musculatura

Por tu expresión debe verme fatal- dice el mientras se acomoda las muñecas del traje-

No… no te ves tan mal- es lo único que atino a decir aun sin salir de mi asombro-

Esta cosa cuesta casi lo mismo que el auto de Hiratsuka-sensei- dice el al ver la etiqueta del precio en la manga del traje asustándose al momento- Voy a quitármelo-

¡NADA DE ESO!- grito deteniéndolo y haciéndole una seña al dependiente para que se acerque- me lo llevo-

¿Estás loca? En la vida voy a poder pagar algo así- que queja el-

No te preocupes por eso, cuando termine el evento fácilmente podre devolverlo-

Como quieras- dice el cerrando los ojos y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón-

Aun sigo asombrada por lo bien que Hikigaya-kun se ve en ese traje, de hecho puedo notar que muchas de las mujeres en la tienda lo ven con cierto interés, lo cual me hace sentir algo de celos por lo que luego de pagar lo tomo del brazo para salir de la tienda y dirigirnos de nuevo al almuerzo que para mi suerte aun no había empezado

Esto será muy divertido- digo una vez que ocupamos nuestros lugares con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacer esto- dice el llevándose una mano a la frente-

¿Yukinoshita-san? Buenas tardes-

Me saluda uno de los socios de mi padre, unos de los muchos que están interesados en desposarme solo para subir su status social y económico, ese tipo de gente me parece tan repugnante que aprovecho esta oportunidad para poder alejarlo definitivamente de mí

Buenas tardes- saludo con una radiante sonrisa, una sonrisa que el único que puede reconocer que es falsa es mi pareja-

¿Quién es tu acompañante? ¿Algún amigo?- pregunta mirando con celo al chico de preparatoria a mi lado-

El es Hikigaya-kun- digo aun con mi radiante sonrisa mientras término por decir- mi novio-

Ya… ya veo- dice el hombre al quedarse sin palabras y alejándose-

¿Oye que crees que haces?- me pregunta él en voz baja-

¿De qué hablas?-

¿Por qué le dijiste a ese sujeto que soy tu novio?-

Ah… eso, es un socio de mi padre que siempre ha estado tras de mí, es algo muy molesto- digo mostrándole una cara de fastidio total-

Me sorprende que estés mintiendo-

¿Por qué? No es como si estas personas fueran las más sinceras del mundo-

Tienes un buen punto- dice el con una mano en la barbilla-

Además seguro que no te molestara hacerte pasar por el novio de una chica tan hermosa como yo- le digo seductoramente-

No es como si tuviera opción- me dice el sonrojado evitando verme-

Te vas tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso-

No molestes- dice el incomodo-

La fiesta sigue su curso y aprovecho esta oportunidad para alejar a todos los que tienen algún interés en mí, presentando a Hikigaya-kun como mi pareja oficial, algo que no podría hacer con Hayato ya que todos saben que es solo un amigo de la familia y muchos creen que quien terminaría siendo su pareja seria mi hermanita no yo

Hace mucho que no me divertía de esta forma, estoy tan divertida y relajada que sin darme estoy bebiendo de más, algo que mi pareja no pasa por alto, quien me quita mi copa de vino antes de que pueda seguir bebiendo

¿Qué haces?- pregunto molesta-

Ya has bebido suficiente-

Que aburrido eres- digo intentando quitarle la copa-

Ya he lidiado con Hiratsuka-sensei en estado de ebriedad y no ha sido nada agradable no volveré a pasar por lo mismo- dice el mientras sigue esquivando mis intentos por quitarle la copa-

Shizuka-chan no conoce la moderación, yo si-

No lo creo-

¡DAME ESO!-

Nuestro forcejeo nos lleva a caernos de nuestras sillas y cuando me doy cuenta estoy sobre Hikigaya-kun y nuestros rostros están peligrosamente cerca, por lo que algo asustada intento incorporarme, solo para darme cuenta que el chico con ojos de pez muerto tenía razón, un mareo inesperado hace que caiga nuevamente sobre mi acompañante y nuestros labios se unan ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes

Ambos tenemos los ojos muy abiertos y ninguno de los dos puede creer lo que ha pasado, no podemos mover ni un solo musculo estamos completamente congelados, lo único que siento e igualmente creo que hablo por mi pareja es la calidez que nuestros propios labios generan al estar tanto tiempo pegados

Entonces los empleados del restaurante aparecen y nos ayudan a incorporarnos, ambos ocupamos nuestros lugares pero en lo que resta del evento ninguno de los dos vuelve a mirar al otro, hasta que finaliza el almuerzo, entonces me doy la vuelta para hablarle pero no está en su asiento, lo busco con la mirada hasta que escucho su voz detrás de mi

¿A quién buscas?-

¿A dónde fuiste? Hikigaya-kun- le respondo con otra pregunta-

Fui por café, toma te ayudara a bajar el alcohol- dice el dándome una taza-

Gracias- digo pero al beberlo no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto- es café negro-

Mientras más negro y cargado bajara el alcohol más rápido-

Sobre ese beso…- intento decir-

¿Cuál beso? ¿Te refieres al accidente? No tienes por qué preocuparte, no es como si por eso me fuera a enamorar de ti- me dice encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia-

De verdad que eres "el monstro de la razón"-

No sé porque sigues insistiendo en decirme así- algo incomodo por el apodo-

Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos- digo poniéndome de pie pero nuevamente un mareo hace que mi cuerpo se tambalee-

Ten cuidado- dice Hikigaya-kun colocándose detrás de mi tomando mi brazo izquierdo y rodeando mi cintura con su brazo derecho- tendré que llevarte a tu auto-

Yo… yo puedo sola- digo nerviosa por su cercanía-

No, no puedes- es lo único que me dice mientras me obliga a caminar con el detrás mío- vamos-

Hikigaya-kun idiota- es lo único que atino a decir avergonzada-

Yo misma he arruinado mi propia diversión, y lejos de sentirme mejor siento que el cuerpo me responde cada vez menos mientras que Hikigaya-kun lucha por mantenernos a ambos de pie, salimos del restaurante y caminamos hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde el chofer de la familia está esperando y abre la puerta del auto apenas me ve llegar

Buenas tardes Yukinoshita-sama- dice haciendo una reverencia-

Buenas tardes Tsuzuki- le respondo mientras que mi acompañante me ayuda a subir al auto-

Bueno he cumplido, me marcho- dice el intentando salir del auto-

Tu no iras a ningún lado- digo jalándolo del brazo haciendo que entre por completo al vehículo- Tsuzuki es hora de irnos-

Si señora- dice cerrando la puerta y subiendo a la parte delantera del auto-

¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunta Hikigaya-kun confundido y molesto-

Tsuzuki al departamento de Yukino-chan- digo sin hacer caso a las quejas de mi acompañante-

¿Me estas escuchando?-

No tienes que preocuparte Yukino-chan esta en un viaje con mis padres, además estaría muy sola en la mansión por lo que quiero que me hagas compañía-

Deja de tomar decisiones por tu cuenta- bufa mi acompañante molesto-

Me encanta esa reacción de molestia- digo divertida-

Además no es como si tuvieras elección después de todo ese traje yo lo compre- le digo divertida-

Como sea- dice el cruzándose de brazos-

El trayecto toma más de lo que espero, sin que me dé cuenta me quedo dormida poco antes de llegar, entrecerrando los ojos, escucho a Hikigaya-kun llamarme pero estoy tan cansada que no le puedo responder, lo siguiente que puedo recordar vagamente es que él y Tsuzuki entre los dos me sacan del auto, entramos al edificio, luego me suben al elevador y finalmente entramos al departamento de Yukino-chan donde siento que me colocan en una cama, después de lo cual termino por caer profundamente dormida, hasta que finalmente despierto, todo está muy oscuro apenas si puedo distinguir que estoy en el cuarto de huéspedes del departamento por la tenue luz de la luna que entra por las grandes ventanas

¿Hikigaya-kun?- pregunto aun somnolienta pero no obtengo respuesta-

Entonces lo veo sentado a un lado de la cama con los ojos cerrados, aun algo mareada me acerco a él, se ve tan apuesto, maldición, el alcohol me está desinhibiendo más de lo que creía, sin darme cuenta mi rostro esta a centímetros del suyo, por lo que sin poder resistirme una de mis manos acaricia su mejilla y antes que me dé cuenta lo beso en los labios, se que está mal, que él es de Yukino-chan, pero se siente tan bien

¿Qué haces?- pregunta el al abrir los ojos completamente serio-

Nada- le respondo mientras coloco mi otra mano en su otra mejilla y lo vuelvo a besar-

Detente-

No… no quiero- digo sin dejar de besarlo-

Basta- dice el tomándome de las muñecas con fuerza-

No seas aburrido-

Esta no eres tú, el alcohol te está afectando, reacciona-

¡NO ME IMPORTA!- grito liberándome de su agarre, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y lanzándolo a la cama-

¿Qué pretendes?-

Con alcohol o sin el ¡VOY A HACERTE MIO!- grito completamente fuera de mi mientras desabotono su camisa-

¡DETENTE!- grita el-

No te resistas será divertido jajajaja- digo riéndome sin parar-

Empezamos a forcejear y a pesar de que estoy alcoholizada con la ayuda de mi entrenamiento en artes marciales, logro dominar a Hikigaya-kun, sin embargo el no es un enemigo común y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y rapidez logra colocarse encima de mí, inmovilizándome

¿Qué pasa contigo?-

Solo estaba jugando no te lo tomes tan en serio- le digo sonriéndole-

Me parece que la broma se te ha salido de las manos- me dice sin soltarme-

Te conozco Hikigaya-kun nunca le serias infiel a Yukino-chan-

Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto-

Además se lo cobarde que eres, tan cobarde que no aprovecharías la oportunidad de hacerlo con una chica tan hermosa como yo- digo desafiándolo-

No voy a aprovecharme de alguien que esta ebrio- me dice mientras me suelta-

Admite que no tienes el valor-

No tientes a tu suerte, soy un estudiante de preparatoria y soy un hombre-

Demuéstramelo-

Es suficiente- dice el poniéndose se pie- me voy-

De verdad que eres patético- cuando le digo esto él se detiene-

¿Yo soy patético? Me parece que la patética eres tú-

¿Qué?-

Has usado el alcohol como pretexto para traerme hasta aquí y has intentado tomarme por la fuerza pero como no te ha funcionado dices que ha sido una simple broma, me das pena- dice girando su cara hacia mí y mostrándome una sonrisa malvada-

¡CALLATE!- grito enojada- ¿ACASO NADA ESCAPA A TUS OJOS DE PEZ MUERTO?-

Bueno quisiera saber por qué te tomaste tantas molestias en traerme aquí-

¿ERES ESTUPIDO? ¡POR QUE TE QUIERO PARA MI!- grito furiosa-

¿Y qué pasa con tu hermana?-

¡ESTOY HARTA Y ABURRIDA DE QUE USTEDES NO LLEGUEN A NINGUN LADO, TU, YUKINO-CHAN Y ESA CHICA YUIGAHAMA! ¡SU ESTUPIDO TRIANGULO AMOROSO ME ENFERMA!-

Ese es nuestro problema y el acostarte conmigo no cambiara nada-

Claro que si, si les muestro a ellas que pueden perderte entonces ambas por fin demostraran sus sentimientos-

El forzar las cosas de esa forma terminara lastimándolas-

No me importa y a ti tampoco te debería importar si ellas salen lastimadas-

Claro que me importa-

¿Cuándo te volviste tan aburrido? ¿Dónde está el antiguo Hikigaya Hachiman?

Sigo siendo el mismo-

¿Dónde está el monstruo de la razón? Estoy segura que él no dudaría en aprovechar esta oportunidad de humillarme-

¿Quieres un monstruo? ¡TE DARE UN MONSTRUO!-

¿Eh?-

Al momento de decirme esto, el me arroja contra la cama y coloca su cuerpo sobre el mío, entonces abre mi blusa con violencia haciendo que los botones salgan disparados en diferentes direcciones, me asombro y me aterro al ver su expresión malvada y sádica, yo he despertado al monstruo y ahora debo de pagar el precio de invocarlo

Tu piel es muy suave Yukinoshita-san- dice el pasando su lengua por mi cuello y llegando al nacimiento de mis pechos-

Hiki… Hikigaya-kun, basta esto no es gracioso- digo intentando liberarme-

¿Quién dice que estoy jugando?- dice el mientras termina por quitarme el vestido, dejándome en ropa interior-

Por favor, aun estas a tiempo, déjame… por favor- suplico inútilmente-

¿Por qué? ¿Esto es lo que querías no?- dice mientras me arranca el sujetador dejando al descubierto mis pechos-

Suéltame en este momento o… mphhh… te juro que… mphhh… te vas a… mphhh… arrepentir… mphhh- mis palabras son interrumpidas por sus besos-

Y como si se tratara de un incubus cada beso que me da parece robar mi energía por lo que me quedo sin fuerzas para detenerlo, estoy completamente a su merced, sin embargo me sorprende que lejos de estar aterrada, mi miedo se ha convertido en deseo, en una lujuria incontrolable, cuando me doy cuenta ahora soy yo la que empieza a quitarle la ropa mientras nos seguimos besando

Estamos completamente fuera de nuestros cabales, ninguno de los dos puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea en consumar nuestra unión prohibida, "el monstruo de la razón" me reclama como suya una y otra vez sin descanso, y prácticamente nos desmayamos cuando alcanzamos el último orgasmo que nuestros cuerpos pueden soportar

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendo al despertar en los brazos de Hikigaya-kun, me sonrojo al comprobar que nada de lo que hicimos la noche anterior fue un sueño y lejos de sentirme culpable por robarle la pareja a mi hermana menor siento como si hubiera logrado la más grande de las proezas, sonrió al confirmar lo que he sabido todo este tiempo, soy un monstruo, pero aun siendo un monstruo necesito una pareja a mi lado y solo otro monstruo puede ser mi compañero

Nadie mejor que "el monstruo de la razón" pero dejo de pensar en eso para despertar al que será a partir de ahora mi pareja, mi compañero, mi amante

Hachiman despierta, Yukino-chan no debe tardar en llegar- le susurro al oído mientras sonrió malévolamente-

"Algo genuino" eso no existe solo es una ilusión algo que solo encuentras en los cuentos de hadas

 **FIN**

N/A: De acuerdo perdón por la tardanza al actualizar pero este se me ha hecho el capitulo mas difícil, de hecho ya tenía escrita una parte y al no ser de mi agrado lo borre y empecé de cero de nuevo, realmente no sé en qué situación debía de poner a estos dos para que acaben como pareja y el resultado final me deja algunas dudas, pero bueno les dejo a ustedes la tarea de juzgar mi trabajo, gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia


	4. Ruta Kaori

**RUTA KAORI**

Mi nombre es Orimoto Kaori soy estudiante de la preparatoria Kaihin Sougou, mi vida escolar ha sido relativamente fácil y siempre he sido bastante popular, en la secundaria muchos chicos se me declararon pero por alguna razón solo a uno de ellos recuerdo, un chico al que considere raro y aburrido su nombre Hikigaya Hachiman, un joven solitario y el cual era el centro de muchas burlas en la escuela más aun luego de habérseme confesado

Debido a estas bromas y rumores sobre nosotros me distancie de él y jamás volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, años después y por azares del destino me lo encontré, cuando cursaba mi segundo año de preparatoria, en una tienda de donas, me sorprendí al verlo platicar amenamente con una hermosa chica que se veía algo mayor que él, me pregunte si esa chica era su novia y por alguna razón inexplicable sentí ansiedad en mi pecho por lo que decidí hablarle

No sé por qué habrá sido pero me empecé a burlar de él, me entere que estudiaba en la preparatoria Sobu no creí que él fuera tan listo pues es una escuela de alto nivel académico inclusive yo que estudie lo mejor que pude fui rechazada de ella y me tuve que conformar con mi segunda opción estudiar en la Kaihin Sougou, tal vez fueron mis celos los que me hacían hablar mal de el

Le pregunte por una persona que le gustaba a mi amiga Chika, un tal Hayama Hayato entonces la chica a su lado de apellido Yukinoshita quedo de presentárnoslo, cuando lo conocí vi que era un sujeto muy agradable y luego una amena platica intercambiamos números y nos retiramos, no sin antes yo le dirigiera una última mirada a mi ex compañero de secundaria quien tenía una expresión de fastidio

Entonces hice planes con Hayama para ir a divertirnos el fin de semana, sin embargo a último momento cambio la cita para un día entre semana y me informo que Hikigaya nos acompañaría volviéndose una cita doble, lo que para mi propia sorpresa no me molesto en absoluto, el día de la cita los encontramos a los dos frente a la estación de Chiba

Pero mientras mi amiga y yo platicábamos amenamente con Hayama, mi ex compañero de secundaria se mantenía al margen alejado de nosotros, no parecía tener interés en estar ahí lo que por alguna razón me molesta mucho, es tal mi molestia que busca la mas mínima oportunidad para hablar mal de él, pero él no hacia el menor intento de detenerme

Era como si fuera otra persona, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía parar de hacerlo, sabía que lo estaba lastimando pero aun así no me detenía, hasta que Hayama Hayato me llamo la atención, diciéndome que no juzgara a Hikigaya a la ligera que él no era un perdedor y que salía con chicas más hermosas de lo que nosotras algún día podríamos llegar a ser

Sus palabras me abrieron los ojos y me retire de ahí avergonzada y molesta, pero antes de hacerlo mire a las dos chicas compañeras de Hikigaya, no podía negar que realmente eran preciosas y nuevamente ese sentimiento de ansiedad invadió mi pecho un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior, no volví a ver a Hikigaya después de eso y no creí que me lo encontraría de nuevo

Pero el destino me jugó una mala pasada cuando me lo encontré en el evento de navidad que se organizo entre los consejos estudiantiles de Kaihin Sougou y Sobu, trate de actuar lo más natural posible pero cuando hablaba con el aun se me salían algunas bromas aunque no tan pesadas como la última vez que nos vimos

Quería disculparme con él pero no podía, sentía que si lo hacia el pensaría que no estaba hablando en serio, así que opte por observarlo mientras que cada vez que podía platicaba con el tratando de acercarme y conocerlo un poco mejor

La oportunidad se dio cuando lo encontré tomando café en el área de descanso, luego de una junta en la que me sorprendió verlo participar le pregunte si había estado en el consejo estudiantil en la secundaria aunque ambos sabíamos perfectamente su respuesta, le pregunte su relación con Isshiki-chan ya que se veía muy unido a ella, me sorprendió enterarme que él decía no tener novia ni estar saliendo con alguna de las dos chicas que conocí en aquel café, y cuando me dijo esto por alguna razón me sentí muy feliz y la ansiedad en mi pecho desapareció

Realmente quede muy sorprendida al ver que dada la nula capacidad de ambos presidentes estudiantiles para manejar el proyecto del evento navideño él se hizo cargo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de administrar los recursos y el tiempo, haciendo que los estudiantes de primaria se encargaran de las decoraciones y de armar el árbol de navidad, prácticamente el estaba dando todas las ordenes importantes, lo cual me hacía sentir impotente al no poder ayudarle

Luego nos encontramos un día lluvioso a las afueras del centro comunitario, el iba acompañado de Isshiki-chan quien pregunto si fuimos amigos en la secundaria, esta pregunta me tomo por sorpresa por lo que realmente no supe que responder, ya que no quería mentir diciendo que fuimos amigos cuando sabía que no era cierto por lo que solo atine a responder a medias con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Isshiki-chan insistía y Hikigaya me miraba incrédulo al ver que no mencione nada de que me invito a salir en secundaria como cuando nos encontramos nuevamente en aquella tienda de donas

Finalmente al ver que no podía con todo el trabajo trajo a sus compañeras de club para que lo ayudaran, luego de lo cual se acordó que cada escuela se haría cargo de un proyecto individual, Kaihin Sougou daría un concierto mientras que Sobu montaría una obra navideña, cuando termino la reunión me lo encontré en el área de descanso frente a las maquinas de bebidas eligiendo lo que tomaría, por lo que no perdí la oportunidad y le invite una bebida como reconocimiento al haber solucionado los problemas del evento

Brinde con el por haber solucionado la situación, mientras le decía que no era tan aburrido como yo pensaba, aunque reconocí mi error al considerarlo aburrido sin llegar a conocerlo bien y le recalque que aun así no podría salir con él, pero nuestra relación como amigos podría funcionar ya que él es muy gracioso

Luego del evento de navidad no lo volví a ver hasta mediados de febrero un día antes del día de san Valentín para ser exactos, en otro evento para aprender a hacer chocolates, nuestra relación parecía haber mejorado ya que se portaba más natural conmigo cuando le pedí un molde para chocolate y de nuevo se puso nervioso cuando le pregunte si alguna vez le había regalado chocolate en san Valentín, aunque nuevamente ambos sabíamos la respuesta, por lo que le prometí que esta año le regalaría

Fue muy divertido ver la reacción de molestia de sus compañeras de club por haberle hecho esta pregunta y promesa a Hikigaya, aunque me sorprendió más que igualmente Isshiki-chan y otra hermosa chica de cabello azul se inquietaron cuando le hice esa pregunta a mi ex compañero de secundaria, cuando termino el evento justo antes de irme le pedí a Hikigaya que me diera su número de teléfono y su dirección de correo, nuevamente ante la mirada celosa de sus compañeras de club

Me mantuve en contacto con él con llamadas y correos regulares pero por alguna razón yo quería algo mas, aun cuando yo misma había dicho que Hikigaya no tenia lo que se necesita para ser un novio, algo en mi me hacia preguntarme qué pasaría si el lograba tener lo necesario, por lo que tome la decisión de entrenarlo para hacerlo un buen novio y el primer paso sería una cita

Salgo corriendo del tren ya que se me hizo tarde al escoger la ropa con la cual saldría con Hikigaya, la cite un domingo en el mismo lugar de la cita con Hayama, no puedo negar que estoy nerviosa, aunque estoy segura que no soy la única, ya que fue muy gracioso escuchar su reacción por teléfono cuando le pedí que saliéramos, sin embargo gracias a los correos y conversaciones telefónicas que hemos sostenido ya no esta tan nervioso en mi presencia, porque cada que hablaba antes con él era como si quisiera escapar de mi, ahora nos llevamos mejor y ya podemos platicar relajadamente y con naturalidad como si hubiéramos sido grandes compañeros en la secundaria

Pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando llego y lo encuentro, lleva una playera naranja baja la cual lleva otra playera verde y un pantalón de mezclilla gris completa su simple conjunto que me hace sonreír, de verdad que Hikigaya es muy gracioso

Perdón por llegar tarde- le digo algo agitada-

No te preocupes- me dice con las manos en los bolsillos-

Sabes, si vas a salir con una chica deberías vestir algo mejor- digo criticando su vestimenta mientras recupero el aliento-

Bueno, no es como si esto fuera una cita real- me dice el rascándose la nuca- en cualquier caso ¿Para qué me citaste?-

Bueno hay un chico que me gusta…- le digo nerviosa y sonrojada- y quiero practicar como tener una cita apropiadamente-

Me imagino que no tenias un mejor conejillo de indias que yo- me dice el dirigiéndome una mirada escéptica-

Es que no se lo puedo pedir a mis compañeros de clase porque se podría malinterpretar y como tu estudias en una escuela diferente pues…-

Ya entiendo, de acuerdo te ayudare-

¿En serio? Gracias- le digo emocionada tomándolo del brazo-

Oye, oye ¿Qué crees que haces?- me pregunta sorprendido por mi acción-

Esto es lo que hacen los novios, la chica se toma del brazo de su pareja- le explico-

No veo la necesidad de hacer al pie de la letra lo que una pareja de verdad hace- dice tratando de alejarse-

Vamos, esto también te servirá para cuando busques novia- le digo aun aferrándome a él-

Como si eso pudiera suceder- logrando soltarse de mi agarre-

Vamos, no seas tan negativo- le digo intentando tomarlo nuevamente del brazo-

Me rehusó- dice dirigiéndome una mirada enojada-

Ya veo- le digo bajando la cabeza- perdona no quise obligarte-

Qué remedio- dice el extendiéndome su mano mientras suspira pesadamente-

¿Eh?- confundida por su acción pero parece que mi rostro triste lo ha hecho sentirse culpable-

Es incomodo tener a alguien colgado de mi brazo tendrás que conformarte con que vayamos tomados de la mano- me dice el sonrojado-

Gracias Hikigaya- le digo tomando su mano y acercándome a él-

Oi, no tan cerca- me dice el alejándose un poco-

Perdón, perdón-

Empezamos a caminar tomados de la mano mientras siento el calor que las mismas generan al estar unidas, no puedo negar que esto hace que mi corazón se inquiete ligeramente, entonces nos dirigimos a ver una película, lo cual no es muy del gusto de mi acompañante, pues parece recordar la anterior cita que tuvimos con Hayama, pero le demuestro lo diferente que es de la vez anterior al sentarme y acercarme a él en lugar de alejarme, lo cual lo deja bastante confundido

¿Qué haces?-

Te dije que debemos pretender ser novios, es normal estar cerca- le digo divertida-

Lo que sea- dice el apoyando su cara contra el dorso de su mano mientras mira a la pantalla con aburrimiento-

Luego de la película, salimos a buscar un lugar para comer, aun seguimos tomados de la mano para disgusto de Hikigaya y para diversión mía

¿Qué crees que deberíamos almorzar?-

Que tal Saize…- al momento de decir esto tapa su boca con ambas manos y me mira esperando mi reacción-

Porque no- le digo mientras le sonrió amablemente haciendo que se quede boquiabierto-

Vaya parece que te gusta mucho comer aquí- le digo admirando el lugar cuando entramos-

Claro que si ¡Saize es lo mejor!- dice el muy entusiasmado como si estuviera haciendo un comercial-

De verdad que eres gracioso- resoplo antes de empezar a reírme sin control- Jajajaja-

Entonces Hikigaya aclara su garganta sonrojado para parar mi risa, lo cual hago mientras limpio mis lágrimas de tanto reírme

Bien entonces dejare que tu elijas por mi- le digo mientras le guiño el ojo-

Déjamelo a mí- me dice sonriéndome por primera vez-

¿Qué me recomiendas?- le pregunto cuándo nos traen el menú-

Veamos- dice observando el menú- te recomiendo el salmón a la parrilla y la sopa cremosa de setas-

Oh ya veo, se ve delicioso- le digo mientras miro la presentación en el menú- ¿Tu qué vas a pedir?-

Focaccia con jarabe dulce y la sopa de de mariscos- me dice señalándolos en el menú-

Se ve delicioso también Jajajaja- le digo mientras me rio-

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Bueno nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos así, en una cita y en un almuerzo romántico- le digo sonrojada-

Por favor ambos sabemos que esto no es real, solo estamos practicando para cuando salgas con el chico que te gusta- dice el despreocupadamente-

Si umm… claro… practicando umm…- le digo al recordar el motivo de la cita lo cual me hace sentir algo triste- tiene razón… no es real…-

Luego del almuerzo debo reconocer que las recomendaciones de Hikigaya fueron deliciosas lo cual me hace lamentar aun mas mi comportamiento en la última cita, se ha hecho tarde por lo que tomamos el tren de regreso a casa, de hecho vivimos casi en el mismo vecindario, así que tomamos la misma línea de tren

Ahora que recuerdo ¿Por qué me citaste en Chiba? Prácticamente vivimos cerca- me reprocha el-

No te preocupes, en la próxima cita nos veremos en un lugar más cercano-

¿La próxima?- pregunta confundido-

Si, ¿acaso crees que en una sola cita aprenderé todo lo necesario?- le pregunto mientras le sonrió-

Supongo que el negarme no es una opción ¿verdad?-

Definitivamente no- le digo divertida negando con la cabeza-

Qué remedio- dice el llevándose la mano a la cabeza como si le fuera a dar un dolor de cabeza-

Eres muy gracioso-

No, no lo soy-

Luego de bajar del tren, caminamos en la misma dirección por un rato hasta que cada quien toma el camino a su casa, pero apenas si entro a mi habitación, le mando un mensaje diciéndole que la próxima cita será el próximo domingo, y nos veríamos en un parque muy conocido de nuestro vecindario, por lo que cuando llega ese día me le encuentro esperándome recargado en su bicicleta mientras que yo llego en la mía

¿Por qué las bicicletas?- pregunta el-

Hoy la cita será un paseo en parque en bicicleta- le explico nuevamente-

¿Qué clase de Dorama es este?- me pregunta molesto-

Uno en el que posiblemente serás asesinado por la chica Yandere celosa- le respondo divertida mientras empezamos a caminar alineando nuestras bicicletas-

Desafortunadamente para ti no conozco a ninguna chica Yandere-

Deberías saber que toda chica tiene un lado Yandere, que puede despertar violentamente en cualquier momento- le advierto mientras le sonrió-

Eso suena interesante-

Hablando de programas ¿has visto el anime Yowamushi Pedal?-

El que mi bicicleta sea mi medio de transporte habitual no me hace un fanático loco de las mismas, como para consumir todo lo relacionado a ellas como revistas o series de anime, ahora bien respondiendo a tu pregunta la premisa del anime es buena pero cayó en el error de alargarse demasiado y meter relleno inservible-

Solo pregunte a modo de broma no pensé que realmente fueras un repugnante Otaku jajajaja- le digo mientras me rio divertida-

En el pasado lo era, ahora tengo menos tiempo y veo cada vez menos anime así que realmente ya no me considero un Otaku-

Entonces ahora solo eres repugnante jajajaja-

¿Repugnante? Te desafío a decírmelo de nuevo-

Repugnante- le respondo sonriendo-

Te reto a decirlo una vez más, no, tres veces más-

Repugnante, Repugnante, Repugnante- le respondo rápidamente y sin problema-

Es de las pocas veces que me lo dicen sin que me moleste escucharlo- dice sonriéndome-

Y mientras estábamos en nuestra amena charla ya hemos llegado al parque, pasto verde y arboles de cerezo hasta donde la vista alcanza, hay un lago donde las parejas pueden pasear en bote, es una vista sumamente relajante y aun siendo fin de semana hay poca gente en los alrededores, lo cual hace ver al lugar más apacible

Luego de darle algunas vueltas al lago en bicicleta, algo aburrida decido hacer algunos trucos en la misma para impresionar a mi acompañante

Mira Hikigaya sin manos ¡Yaaay!- le digo mostrándole mis manos mientras pedaleo en línea recta-

Ten cuidado- me dice mirándome preocupado-

Si, si, si "Papá" lo tendré-

Luego de responderle intento pararme en el asiento de la bicicleta pero no contaba con que una piedra me hiciera perder el control de la rueda delantera y por ende de toda la bicicleta, estoy por caer al suelo violentamente por lo que cierro los ojos y me preparo para el impacto, cuando escucho la voz de Hikigaya gritar con fuerza

¡ORIMOTO CUIDADO!-

Ay, ay, eso dolió, aunque pensé que dolería mas ¿Are?-

Entonces me doy cuenta que el cuerpo de Hikigaya ha amortiguado mi caída, quien me abraza con fuerza, me ha protegido del doloroso impacto sin pensarlo dos veces

Ra… rayos- dice el con un rictus de dolor en su rostro-

¡HIKIGAYA! ¿ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto asustada-

Si… si estoy bien… no te preocupes- me dice sonriendo levemente-

Me doy cuenta que el dorso de su mano izquierda está sangrando, tiene un severo raspón, el cual se hizo al atraparme y no poder soportar mi peso, golpeándose su mano contra el piso para que mi cabeza no fuera la que recibiera el peligroso golpe, por lo que saco rápidamente un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y cubro su herida mientras las lagrimas empiezan a escapar de mi ojos

Perdóname… debí hacerte caso… es mi culpa que te lastimaras… soy una estúpida- le digo sintiéndome terriblemente culpable agachando la cabeza avergonzada-

Entonces siento su mano derecha sobre mi cabeza acariciándome, elevo mi vista y mis ojos se abren completamente sorprendidos al verlo sonriéndome, ambos aun nos encontramos en el suelo, en ese momento el viento sopla con fuerza haciendo que las hojas cerezo caigan sobre nosotros

No digas eso no eres ninguna estúpida- me dice mientras sigue acariciando mi cabeza-

¿Cómo puedes ser tan amable con la persona que ha hecho que te lastimes? Tonto- le digo mientras bajo mi cabeza para que no veo mi rostro sonrojado-

Solo fue un accidente, no es como si algo grave me haya pasado pero hay una cosa que realmente me está molestando-

¿Qué cosa?-

¿Podrías ponerte de pie? No quiero insinuar que estas pesada pero me estoy cansando de tenerte encima de mi-

¡Ah! Perdón, perdón-digo sonrojada poniéndome de pie rápidamente al darme cuenta que desde que me atrapo no nos habíamos movido para nada-

Gracias… rayos… duele…-

Hikigaya se incorpora lentamente mientras con su mano derecha hace presión sobre el pañuelo que le di en su mano izquierda

Sera mejor que vayas a casa a limpiarte la herida- le aconsejo-

Pero… la cita…- me dice el-

No te preocupes por eso además no quiero que tu herida se infecte, por favor ve a casa- le pido-

Está bien, nos veremos luego- dice tomando su bicicleta con algo de esfuerzo y despidiéndose de mí antes de alejarse-

Mientras que yo lo despido con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo pero apenas si lo pierdo de vista, mi sonrisa se borra de mi rostro y es sustituida por un semblante triste, entonces recojo mi bicicleta del suelo y emprendo muy lentamente el camino a casa, caminando con la cabeza baja sintiéndome sumamente culpable por lo ocurrido

Soy una tonta- digo en voz baja sin que nadie me escuche mientras continuo caminando a paso lento-

A la semana siguiente tenemos nuestra cita en Destiny Land, esta vez nos vemos en la estación del vecindario, tomamos el tren que nos deja en la estación Maihama y caminamos a la entrada sur donde tomaremos el tren que nos llevara al parque de diversiones

Hikigaya-

¿Qué pasa?-

¿Cómo está tu mano?-

No te preocupes, yo sano rápido, si sanara más rápido ten por seguro que tendría un factor curativo y me saldrían garras de los puños-

No entiendo eso ultimo pero me imagino que estas bien- digo rascándome la cabeza aunque me parece que está hablando de un comic americano-

Llegamos al parque donde sin siquiera pensarlo instintivamente tomo su mano, el me mira sorprendido por un momento pero no me dice nada y seguimos caminando tomados de la mano

Hikigaya-

¿Ahora qué pasa?- me pregunta algo fastidiado-

¿Te molestaría que te llame por tu nombre?- le pregunto sonrojada-

¿Por qué harías eso?-

Bueno es que los novios normalmente se llaman por sus nombres-

No lo sé…- me dice algo escéptico-

Vamos será divertido… Hachi… Hachiman- le digo sonriéndole mientras que por dentro me estoy muriendo de la pena y vergüenza por hacer algo tan atrevido-

Es raro oírte llamarme por mi nombre- me dice el sonrojado-

¿Quieres que lo diga tres veces?- le pregunto divertida-

No es necesario- haciéndome una señal de alto con su palma izquierda-

Bien entonces creo que tu también debes llamarme por mi nombre-

Me niego- me responde sin más-

Pero… sería extraño e injusto que solamente yo te llame por tu nombre- le replico-

No me parece correcto llamar a una chica por su primer nombre, creo que es grosero-

Si no me llamas por mi primer nombre entonces ya no hablare contigo- le digo mientras suelto su mano y me cruzo de brazos haciendo una cara de indignación total-

Por favor Orimoto-

No te conozco- le digo girando mi cabeza hacia el otro lado para no verlo-

¿No vas a ceder verdad?-

Mmmm creo que el viento me está hablando- digo mientras lo sigo ignorando-

Ahhh- suspira el pesadamente al darse cuenta que no podrá ganarme- Esta bien ya entendí, **Kaori** -

Que… qué bueno que lo entiendas- le respondo aun sin verlo-

Pero no es porque no quiera sino porque mi rostro está completamente rojo y no quiero que me vea, no creí que el simple hecho de escuchar mi nombre de su voz me emocionaría de esta forma, por lo que respiro profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarme

¿Kaori?- pregunta el-

¿Qué… que pasa Hachiman?- le pregunto aun nerviosa-

¿Podemos seguir con la cita?- me pregunta sonriéndome mientras me extiende su mano-

Si- le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa tomando su mano-

Subimos a varios atracciones Space Universe Mountain, Spride Mountain, y el muy famoso Pan-san´s Bamboo Fight, ir a todos ellos fue muy divertido pero fue más divertido hacerlo con Hiki… quiero decir con Hachiman, realmente ahora parecíamos una verdadera pareja de novios, pero pensar eso me hace volver a la dura realidad de que Hachiman cree que solo estaba ayudándome, que nada de lo que hacemos es verdadero, lo cual me hace sentir muy triste

Salimos del parque, tomamos el tren de regreso a la estación Maihama y de ahí tomamos el tren de regreso a nuestro vecindario donde caminamos tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos a la calle donde nuestros caminos se separan, entonces el suelta mi mano, haciendo que de inmediato sienta un extraño y doloroso vacio en mi corazón, pero lo disimulo sonriéndole

Bueno… entonces la próxima cita vamos a la piscina pública o quizás deberíamos ir mejor la playa o también…- digo enumerando posibilidades-

No habrá otra cita- dice el de espaldas a mí-

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida-

Lo siento Kaori, ya no puedo salir contigo nunca más-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Hachiman?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas empiezan a escapar de mis ojos-

Creí que mis sentimientos por ti eran cosa del pasado, que ya no sentía nada pero…-

¿Eh?- me sorprendo al oírlo decirme esto-

Pero al pasar tanto tiempo contigo y divertimos tanto juntos, de alguna forma eso hizo que esos sentimientos regresaran- al momento de decirme esto se da la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos-

Hachiman-

Si sigo junto a ti lo más probable es que termine enamorándome perdidamente y eso sería un problema porque tú ya tienes a alguien que te gusta ¿No es cierto?- me dice con un rostro sumamente triste-

Perdóname… perdóname Hachiman- le digo empezando a llorar-

¿Por qué te disculpas?- me pregunta confundido-

Te dije que como pareja no podría salir contigo y en ese momento realmente no creía que tuvieras lo necesario para ser un novio pero nuevamente me volví a equivocar contigo-

No entiendo- me dice aun confundido-

Tú eres quien me gusta Hachiman- le confieso-

¿Qué?- me pregunto sorprendido abriendo sus ojos completamente-

La verdad es que te estaba entrenando para volverte un buen novio y mientras lo hacía me di cuenta que me empezaste a interesar, ahora no solo me gustas me he enamorado de ti-

Perdóname por habértelo ocultado no pensé que volvería a lastimar tus sentimientos- le digo arrepentida-

Ka… kaori-

Hachiman ¿saldrías conmigo?- le pregunto mientras sigo llorando-

No, no saldré contigo- me dice seriamente-

Así que esta es tu venganza ¿no?- le digo mientras le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos como si ya hubiera sabido su respuesta de antemano-

Todos estos años siempre soñé con qué pasaría si tu hubieras aceptado ser mi novia, pero no podía imaginármelo por más que lo intentaba realmente no podía vernos como una pareja real-

Ya veo- me pongo muy triste al escuchar esto-

Pero ahora si puedo hacerlo-

¿Eh?-

Al momento de decirme esto Hachiman me toma de los hombros y cuando elevo la vista para ver su rostro siento sus labios sobre los míos, mis ojos se abren sorprendidos por un momento y mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente y cierro los ojos para disfrutar del beso al mismo tiempo que coloco mis manos en su pecho

Kaori ¿saldrías conmigo?-

Sabes que si, tonto-

Luego de responderle me cuelgo de su cuello para regresarle el beso, supongo que en el pasado realmente lo nuestro como pareja no hubiera funcionado incluso puede que hubiéramos terminado odiándonos, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, ambos hemos cambiado y madurado lo suficiente para estar en una relación verdadera por lo que no puedo estar más feliz que ahora

Entonces él me toma de la mano y me dice que me llevara hasta mi casa mientras discutimos donde será nuestra siguiente cita, parece que la idea de la piscina o la playa le han gustado ya que el muy pervertido de mi ahora novio Hachiman no quiere perder la oportunidad de verme en traje de baño, supongo que aun me falta entrenarlo un poco mas

 **FIN**

N/A: Bueno luego del aparente fracaso de mi último capítulo, dados los pocos reviews, me hubiera gustado que me dijeran en que falle en la ruta Haruno, bien aquí una nueva ruta curiosamente nadie me ha pedido esta ruta pero por alguna razón Kaori siempre me pareció una buena chica luego de que cambio su actitud hacia Hachiman, por cierto para los que no han leído la novela la escena de la bebida ocurrió en la calle no en el centro comunitario realmente no sé por qué hicieron este cambio tan extraño en el anime pero bueno


	5. Ruta Saki

**RUTA SAKI**

Me llamo Kawasaki Saki y estoy en la azotea de la escuela pues he citado a un chico ahí para pedirle algo importante, en eso estoy cuando se abre la puerta y el sale algo confundido, aun tiene en la mano la nota que le deje en su pupitre, se acerca a mí y me saluda, se trata de Hikigaya Hachiman un solitario y con ojos de pez muerto

Oi ¿Kawa… Kawaragi? ¿Kawashima? Kawaloquesea-san ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?-

Es Kawasaki, idiota- le digo molesta-

¿Kawasaki idiota? Creí que eras Kawasaki Saki- me dice con un sonrisa burlona que me hace querer golpearlo en la cara-

¿Acaso quieres morir? Deja tus estúpidas bromas o te voy a lanzar desde esta azotea- le digo bastante molesta-

Está bien, está bien, tranquilízate- dice mostrándome sus manos en señal de rendición-

Hikigaya- digo nerviosa-

¿Qué pasa?-

¡POR FAVOR SE MI NOVIO!- grito con fuerza-

¿Haaa?-

Ya me oíste- digo evitando verlo-

¿Yo te gusto?- pregunta señalándose a si mismo incrédulo-

¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿POR QUE HABRIA DE GUSTARME ALGUIEN TAN RARO E IDIOTA COMO TÚ?- grito completamente roja-

Entonces… no entiendo- dice el rascándose la nuca confundido-

Te explicare, ¿Recuerdas cuando trabaje como cantinera en "la escalera del ángel"?-

Si, lo recuerdo-

Bueno, el caso es que uno de los clientes habituales siempre estuvo tras de mí, molestándome con que saliera con el-

Ok, continua-

Aun cuando deje de trabajar ahí, el logro buscarme y cuando salgo de la escuela insiste en molestarme con lo mismo- le digo sin poder evitar mostrarle un rostro preocupado-

Entiendo pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo y eso de que sea tu novio?- me pregunta aun confundido-

Que lento eres, necesito a alguien que se haga pasar por mi novio-

Oh ya veo pero ¿Por qué yo?-

Bueno realmente no conozco a otros chicos aparte de ti, Totsuka, ese tal Zaimokuza y también a Hayama-

Creo comprender- me dice pensativo-

Hayama no creo que pueda ayudarme porque si se enteran otras chicas que pretendimos ser novios no dejaran de molestarme empezando por esa tal Miura- le explico ya que no quiero solucionar un problema creándome otro problema-

Totsuka realmente no se ve como un novio… entiendes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad?-

Si… se ve más como una novia- me dice el sonrojado-

Por favor guárdate tus desviaciones sexuales para ti- le contesto asqueada-

Uuuugh-

Zaimokuza apenas si intente acercármele salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y eso aplica para cualquier otro chico al que haya intentado preguntarle todos me tienen miedo- digo bastante molesta con lo poco varonil que son los hombres de esta escuela-

¿Entonces yo soy tu recurso de último minuto? ¿Tu opción de segunda mano?- me pregunta con un rostro indignado-

Créeme que eres al último al que le me hubiera gustado preguntarle esto pero no tengo opción- le digo preocupada- por favor ayúdame-

Comprendo- dice el mirando la preocupación en mi rostro- de acuerdo te ayudare-

¿En serio? Gracias- suspiro aliviada por que haya aceptado-

Y ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-

Para empezar tendrás que irte conmigo cuando terminen las clases-

Creo que tendré que avisar al club que no iré hoy-

En ese momento suena la campana y nos damos cuenta de que la hora de comer ha terminado y debemos volver al salón, bajamos de la azotea, caminamos juntos hasta que llegamos al salón de clases, entonces nos separamos y cada quien toma su asiento en extremos opuestos del mismo

Pero apenas si me siento se me acerca Yuigahama a interrogarme

Yahallo Sakisaki-

No me digas así- bufo incomoda por ese apodo-

¿Oye es mi imaginación o tu y Hikki bajaron juntos de la azotea?-

¿Qué? No… bueno… veras… es que…- le digo muy nerviosa ya que su pregunta me ha tomado por sorpresa-

Así que es cierto… ¿Que hacían haya arriba?- pregunta inquisitivamente-

Lo que pasa es que yo estaba almorzando en la azotea y el fue a almorzar ahí también- le respondo pero es mi imaginación o esta chica tiene cierta aura de celos alrededor de ella-

Ya veo- dice ella haciendo un pequeño mohín de disgusto mientras mira al idiota con ojos de pescado-

Agradezco que en ese momento entra Hiratsuka-sensei y sutilmente (Léase levanto la voz tan alto como pudo) pide a todos que ocupen sus asientos para empezar la clase, por lo que Yuigahama no puede ir con Hikigaya a confirmar lo que le he dicho

El resto de las clases pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entonces dirijo mi mirada a Hikigaya que está hablando con Yuigahama, lo último que puedo ver es que al parecer ella hace un pequeña rabieta, me mira molesta y luego se va corriendo del salón, después de ese extraño evento tomo mi mochila y me acerco a Hikigaya

¿Qué paso?- le pregunto mientras lo veo terminar de guardar sus cosas-

Nada, solo le dije que hoy no iría al club- me responde tranquilamente-

Se veía algo enojada-

Supongo que se enojo cuando le dije que te acompañaría a casa-

¿QUE? ¡IDIOTA! ¿Por qué le dijiste?- le pregunto molesta y apunto de golpearlo-

Bueno… nunca me dijiste que guardara el secreto- me responde encogiéndose de hombros-

…- lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme callada ante la validez de su argumento-

Bien vámonos- me dice poniéndose de pie y colocando su mochila a cuestas-

Salimos de la escuela mientras miro a todos lados nerviosa, es tal mi nerviosismo que no me doy cuenta que prácticamente me he pegado a Hikigaya y lo estoy tomando del brazo con fuerza

Oi, me vas arrancar el brazo de lo fuerte que lo estas apretando- me dice el molesto y con una mueca de dolor-

Ahhh… perdón… perdón no me di cuenta- le digo sonrojada soltándolo de inmediato-

¿Lo ves?- me pregunta Hikigaya mientras mira a su alrededor-

No lo… espera- digo al avistar al sujeto que me ha estado molestando estas últimas semanas-

Esta escondido detrás de un poste como alguna especie de pervertido o acosador, lo cual me hace sentir más miedo, entonces él me reconoce y sale de su escondite, caminando hasta quedar frente a nosotros, cortándonos el paso a Hikigaya y a mí

Un hombre de unos 35 años, de un traje negro y corbata, cabello negro y corto, a pesar de ser mas grande que yo no puedo negar que es bastante guapo y las primeras veces que me hablo casi cometo el error de caer en su trampa hasta que por pura suerte lo vi una vez quitarse una argolla de matrimonio antes de acercarse a platicar conmigo en el bar, después de eso buscaba cualquier pretexto para evitarlo, eso fue hasta que el club de voluntariado y mi pequeño y querido hermano menor Taishi me hicieron renunciar a ese trabajo, por lo que pensé que nunca me lo encontraría de nuevo

Buenas tardes Kawasaki-san- me saluda cortésmente mientras me sonríe-

Buenas tardes- respondo por mera cortesía-

¿Quién es tu acompañante?-

Es… es… es… es…- diablos la palabra "novio" se ha quedado atrapada en mi garganta no la puedo decir por más que lo intento-

Soy su novio- dice Hikigaya poniéndose entre ese hombre y yo-

¿En serio? No creí que Kawasaki-san tuviera tan mal gusto con los hombres- dice mirando con dudas a Hikigaya-

Si por mal gusto te refieres a que ella prefiere evitar salir con hombres que le doblan la edad y que lo más probable es que ya estén casados y solo buscan chicas jóvenes para divertirse, tienes razón, tiene un pésimo gusto- le responde Hikigaya tranquilamente-

 _Touche Hikigaya_ \- halagando la respuesta inteligente de mi acompañante-

De… de todas formas yo… yo… no creo que seas el novio de Kawasaki-san- dice el sujeto nervioso-

¿Quieres pruebas?- dice Hikigaya sonriendo sádica y malévolamente-

¿Huh?- entonces me sorprendo al verlo tomar mi barbilla con su mano derecha y acercando su rostro al mío-

Entonces le daremos pruebas ¿Verdad cariño?- me dice sonriéndome acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío-

 _¿Ca… ca… cariño? ¿Qué rayos crees haces? Aléjate de mi idiota o te matare a golpes_ \- pero a pesar de que pienso en eso no puedo decírselo ya que por alguna razón estoy completamente inmóvil-

¡NOOO! ¡MI DULCE Y PURA KAWAZAKI!- escucho al sujeto gritar como loco antes de salir corriendo mientras llora patéticamente-

¿Ya se fue?- pregunta Hikigaya con sus labios a milímetros de los míos, puedo sentir la calidez de su aliento en mi rostro cuando me hace esta pregunta lo cual provoca que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca-

Si… si… ya se fue- le respondo completamente roja-

Bien, me alegra que se haya tragado esto tan fácilmente, no me hubiera gustado tener que llegar hasta "el final" para convencerlo- me dice alejándose de mí sonrojado-

Tu… tu…- dijo con los ojos ocultos y mientras la ira empieza a invadir mi cuerpo haciéndolo temblar como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción-

No tienes que agradecerme, lo hice con gusto- dice con los ojos cerrados mientras sonríe presumidamente-

¡ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO! ¡MUERETE!- grito golpeándolo en el estomago haciendo que caiga al suelo-

Arghh Oye… eso dolió…- dice el con una mano en el estomago-

¡CALLATE! ¡ME LARGO!- grito para luego salir corriendo-

De nada- escucho a Hikigaya decirme desde el suelo-

A la mañana siguiente luego de una noche para relajarme y aclarar mis ideas me doy cuenta del error que cometí al golpear a Hikigaya puesto que él me ayudo a deshacerme de ese molesto sujeto y yo le pague insultándolo y golpeándolo por lo que me siento muy mal por mi ingrato comportamiento de ayer

En eso pienso cuando llego al salón de clases y lo veo en su lugar recostado en su pupitre con los ojos cerrados mientras que tiene los audífonos puesto al parecer escuchando música, sin embargo sigo mi camino hasta mi asiento desde donde luego de sentarme lo vuelvo a mirar sorprendiéndome al verlo abrir sus ojos y verme fijamente con esos ojos de pez muerto, haciendo que al instante gire mi cabeza para ver al frente del salón nerviosa, vuelvo a mirar de reojo y el ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos

Esta acción de mirarlo y esquivar su mirada cuando me descubre se repite varias veces hasta que suena la campana que anuncia la hora del almuerzo, por lo que paso por su asiento y le tiro una nota donde lo cito nuevamente a la azotea de la escuela, luego de lo cual emprendo el camino hacia la misma, donde lo espero algo nerviosa de espaldas a la puerta y me pongo más nerviosa cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

¿Qué pasa Kawasaki?-

Bueno… veras…- trato de hablar aun de espaldas-

¿Sí?- pregunta el con un tono de impaciencia en su voz-

Quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado ayer-

Creo que las "gracias" que me diste ayer fueron suficientes- me dice con un tono enojado en su voz-

Lo siento mucho… pero es que tu tuviste la culpa- digo dándome la vuelta-

¿Disculpa?-

Me hubieras avisado qué harías eso- le digo sonrojada-

Fue algo que decidí hacer de último minuto no había tiempo para explicarte y si lo hubiera hecho lo más probable es que te hubieras negado- me explica con los ojos cerrados-

Creo que tienes razón- digo bajando la cabeza nuevamente ante la validez de su argumento-

Lo siento…-

¿Eh?- sorprendida esa inesperada disculpa-

Siempre pienso en la solución más lógica y muchas veces pasó por alto los sentimientos de la gente cuando lo hago, Komachi siempre se enoja conmigo por eso- me dice sonriéndole levemente al hablar de su hermana menor no hay duda de que Hikigaya es todo un Sis-con-

En pocas palabras eres un idiota- le digo resumiendo su explicación-

Ugh-

Bueno nos estamos desviando del tema, quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a deshacerme de ese sujeto ¿Hay algo que quieras?-

Mmmm realmente no- me dice pensativo-

Vamos debe haber algo-

Creo que te podría aceptar un MAX COFFE como agradecimiento-

¿Solo eso? No crees que es algo muy simple-

Creo que tú no tienes derecho de hablarme de simpleza chica "Nikorogashi"-

Idiota no me lo recuerdes- digo sonrojada y arrepentida de haber confesado eso en el club de voluntariado con todas las chicas y con Hikigaya ahí también-

Eso es suficiente pago para mi, si no tienes más que decirme, me regreso al salón a almorzar- dice el dándose la vuelta-

Espera-

¿Qué?- dice el girando la cabeza para verme-

Perdóname por golpearte ayer- digo haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa-

No te preocupes tu golpe es bueno pero aun le falta mucho para ser tan letal como el golpe aniquilador de Hiratsuka-sensei así que realmente no me dolió tanto- me dice sonriéndome-

¿Se supone que eso es una especie de halago?-

Tómalo como quieras- me dice el encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?-

Si…-

Nos vemos- dice siguiendo su camino mientras levanta su mano y la agita en señal de despedida antes de salir por la puerta-

Después de esta plática le doy su MAX COFFE a Hikigaya a la hora de la salida y no vuelvo a hablar con él en más de una semana, pero por alguna razón ahora miro más a su lugar en el salón, el siempre esta solo igual que yo, sin embargo a pesar de que ambos somos solitarios lo somos de formas distintas, la gente se aleja de mi porque me tiene miedo mientras que la gente se aleja de el por su apariencia y podrido comportamiento, bueno eso es lo que creía en un principio

Pero luego del festival cultural me sorprendió lo que estuvo dispuesto a hacer para que Sagami retomara su labor como presidente, convertirse en la persona más odiada de la escuela, no lo entiendo, porque tuvo que sacrificarse por una estúpida como ella, por un estúpido festival, por el bien de la gente estúpida de esta escuela que lejos de agradecérselo lo criticaron, odiaron y excluyeron sin entender cuáles fueron los verdaderos motivos para hacer eso

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota? No… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable? Sería la pregunta correcta

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que estoy pensando y sacudo mi cabeza, ¿por qué tengo que pensar en el en este momento?, sonrojada, dirijo mi mirada nuevamente al lugar de Hikigaya y lo veo durmiendo en su pupitre, eso fue hasta que Hiratsuka-sensei lo despierta "dulcemente" con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por lo que no puedo evitar reírme divertida al igual que el resto de la clase

Pienso que no volveré a pensar de nuevo en ese torpe de Hikigaya, pero me equivoco, unos cuantos días después, me revuelvo en mi cama mientras estoy soñando, parece tan real mi sueño

 **Sueño de Kawasaki**

¿Hikigaya?-

Hola Kawasaki- dice el acercándose a mí y tomándome de la barbilla-

¿Qué…? ¿Qué crees que haces?-

Voy a terminar lo que empecé ese día-

No… no… detente… pervertido… te matare…- es lo único que puedo decir pero no puedo mover mi cuerpo por más que lo intento-

¿Por qué debería detenerme? Sé que tu también deseas que lo haga-

¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ALEJATE!- grito con fuerza pero él no detiene su avance-

 **Fin del Sueño de Kawasaki**

Y justo cuando nuestros labios están por unirse en un beso despierto abruptamente al caer de mi cama, entonces paso mi mano por mi cabeza para aliviar mi dolor mientras estoy completamente roja por ese extraño sueño

¿Qué me está pasando?- me pregunto llevándome las manos a la cara avergonzada-

Pero yo sé perfectamente lo que me pasa lo supe desde que conocí como era realmente Hikigaya y lo confirme cuando esa chica tonta de cabello café le prometió a Hikigaya chocolates de san Valentín, en ese momento un sentimiento extraño me invadió, un sentimiento que solo se puede definir como celos, si celos, estaba celosa de esa tonta chica, la única razón por la que podría estar celosa es que me interesara ese tonto

 _¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ese idiota con ojos de pez muerto?-_ me pregunto a mi misma avergonzada mientras doy vueltas en el suelo-

Pero lo peor de todo no es estar enamorada de Hikigaya, y la verdad no es que su apariencia me importe, no soy de las que juzga un libro por su portada y me atrevo a decir que él es atractivo a pesar de sus ojos de pez muerto, el problema es que el muy estúpido no se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, es tan molesto lo denso que puede llegar a ser, verlo tratándome de forma normal, sin ponerse nervioso ante mi presencia, sin verme como lo que soy, una atractiva chica de preparatoria

Nee-chan vas a llegar tarde a clases- dice Taishi entrando a mi cuarto-

Diablos- digo al ver el reloj y empezando a quitarme la pijama-

Nee-chan espera que yo salga- dice mi pequeño hermano sonrojado y tapándose los ojos-

No hay problema eres mi hermano menor- le respondo tranquilamente mientras me pongo mi uniforme-

Para mí si es un problema Nee-chan-

Ya me voy-

Por cierto Nee-chan-

¿Qué pasa Taishi?-

Este domingo tengo una cita con Hikigaya-san-

¿Eh?-

El resto del día no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Taishi me ha dicho mi pequeño e inocente hermano en una cita con "esa" de todas las chicas por que tuvo que fijarse en la hermana menor de Hikigaya, pero mientras pienso en eso una nota cae en mi escritorio, la abro y me sorprendo al ver que es de Hikigaya citándome a la azotea

A la hora del almuerzo salgo corriendo al lugar de la cita, por alguna razón me siento algo nerviosa, y me pongo aun más nerviosa cuando abro la puerta y me lo encuentro de espaldas mirando al cielo

Qué bueno que viniste- me dice aun de espaldas a mí-

¿Qué pasa Hikigaya?-

Supongo que ya sabes de la cita de Komachi y tu hermano menor ¿Verdad? Ese pequeño como se atreve a invitar a mi linda Komachi- dice Hikigaya apretando los puños en su modo Sis-con sobreprotector-

Un momento estoy segura que ella fue la que invito a mi inocente hermanito a esa cita- digo yo activando mi propio modo de sobreprotectora bro-con-

Como quiera que haya sido no los podemos dejar solos, no confió en tu hermano-

Ni yo en tu hermana-

¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo?- me pregunta-

¿En qué cosa?-

En seguirlos en su cita- me dice al tiempo que me extiende la mano-

Me parece bien-

Ambos nos miramos enojados, estrechando nuestras manos al mismo tiempo que mostramos nuestros dientes y puedo sentir como si salieran chispas eléctricas cuando nuestras miradas chocan, estamos a punto de iniciar una batalla de hermanos mayores cuando suena la campana anunciando que ha terminado la hora de la comida, por lo que posponemos nuestra pelea para otro día

El resto de la semana pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es sábado en la noche, salgo del baño luego que darme una refrescante ducha, solo llevo una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, sin duda alguna este verano es de los más calurosos que recuerdo, pero dejo de pensar en eso al recordar que quede con Hikigaya en que seguiríamos a nuestros hermanos en su cita mañana, pero un momento, al salir junto con el ¿eso no lo convierte también en una especie de cita?

Rayos ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en eso justo ahora?- me pregunto mientras me tiro de espaldas en mi cama-

Pero ¿Qué pasa si Hikigaya está pensando que es una cita?, y si cuando salimos se da cuenta de lo que siento por él, ¿sería posible que el sienta algo por mi? Estas preguntas hacen que mi imaginación vuele sin que me dé cuenta

 **Imaginación de Kawasaki**

Kawasaki la verdad es que yo te trataba fríamente todo este tiempo porque quería ocultar el hecho de que me gustas- me confiesa Hikigaya-

¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- pregunto sonrojada-

¡ME GUSTAS KAWASAKI!- grita él con fuerza-

Idiota no hay forma de que yo te guste siempre te he tratado con indiferencia- le respondo mas roja aun evitando verlo a los ojos-

Y además como pareja lo nuestro no funcionaria- le dijo algo triste-

Y sin embargo me estás viendo en esta ilusión de tu mente, eso significa que estas interesada en mí, es bastante lógico ¿no crees?- dice Hikigaya abrazándome-

¿Incluso en mis fantasías el tiene que ser tan analítico?

Aléjate de mí, no me mires con esos estúpidos ojos de pez muerto- le digo empujándolo con mis manos tratando de resistirme a su abrazo sin éxito-

Aun si yo te gusto… yo no… no hay forma de que… nosotros…

Pierdo completamente mis fuerzas y el esta punto de besarme cuando una voz me saca de mi pervertida fantasía erótica

 **Fin de Imaginación de Kawasaki**

Saa-chan ¿Por qué estás dando vueltas en la cama sin ropa?- pregunta inocentemente mi hermanita-

Nee-chan por favor ponte algo de ropa- dice Taishi tapándose los ojos-

Me miro a mi misma con la toalla suelta de un lado mostrando parte de mi costado desnudo y lo único que puedo hacer es reír nerviosamente mientras todo mi rostro está completamente rojo

Al día siguiente llego al lugar donde se van a reunir mi hermano menor y la hermana de Hikigaya, aunque tengo junto a mí una pequeña y adorable acompañante de último minuto, quien al ver a Hikigaya corre presurosa a abrazarse a su pierna

Haa-chan, Haa-chan- dice mi pequeña hermana emocionada-

Ho… hola Keika- dice Hikigaya algo incomodo-

Buenos días- digo saludándolo-

¿Por qué trajiste a tu hermanita?-

Bueno lo que pasa es que mi mama tuvo que doblar turno y ya no pudo cuidarla, no podía dejarla sola en casa- le explico-

Entiendo-

Haa-chan vamos a divertimos- dice Kei-chan elevando sus manos para que Hikigaya la cargue-

Me sorprendo al verlo sonreírle y cargarla, pero me sorprende aun mas que mi pequeña Kei-chan sea tan cariñosa con Hikigaya, normalmente ella le tiene miedo a la gente que no conoce y debe pasar bastante tiempo para ganarse su confianza, así que el que se comporte así con Hikigaya me hace sentir algo de celos, y también algo de miedo que este ojos de pescado muerto logre robarme el cariño de mi preciosa hermanita

Veo que se te da bien cuidar niños- le digo sonriéndole forzadamente-

Lo que pasa es que mis habilidades de hermano mayor se activaron accidentalmente-

¿Eh? No entiendo lo que dices-

Bueno es que al ver a tu hermanita tan feliz recordé a Komachi cuando era más pequeña- me dice sonriéndome-

Pero es una sonrisa cálida y amable, la sonrisa de un hermano amoroso, que hace que mi corazón se estremezca, no es la clásica sonrisa de Sis-con asqueroso que le conozco o ¿Acaso al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por Hikigaya yo misma lo estoy viendo de forma distinta? Realmente no lo se

Oye baja la cabeza- me dice Hikigaya-

Le obedezco y veo llegar a Taishi al lugar de la cita y cinco minutos después llega la hermana de Hikigaya, agitando las manos y sonriéndole a mi pequeño hermano ¿Quién se cree esa tonta? Esta muy equivocada si cree que mi hermanito caerá tan fácilmente en sus redes, pero mientras pienso en esto los veo a ellos irse de ahí, y debo recalcar que muy juntos, demasiado juntos para mi gusto

Tu hermano está muy cerca de mi linda hermanita- dice Hikigaya con un tic en el ojo derecho-

Yo diría que es al revés- le respondo mirándolo molesta-

Haa-chan está haciendo una cara graciosa- dice Kei-chan riendo divertida mientras está colgada del cuello de Hikigaya-

Oi, Keika no tan fuerte- dice Hikigaya algo sorprendido por la fuerza del agarre de Kei-chan no por nada es mi hermana menor-

Seguimos a la pareja hasta una pequeña feria ambulante, hay algunos juegos y atracciones nada tan elegante como en Destiny Land pero se ven decentes y entretenidos, caminamos con Kei-chan en medio de nosotros tomada de una mano de Hikigaya y de una mano mía, en eso estamos cuando un vendedor de golosinas nos habla desde su local

Los orgullosos padres quieren comprarle algo a la niña- dice mostrando unas paletas-

¿Pa… pa… pa… padres?- pregunto completamente roja-

Creo que se ha confundido, la niña es la hermana menor de esta chica, además nosotros aun somos estudiantes de preparatoria- explica Hikigaya a quien no parece importarle lo que este hombre ha dicho-

Oh mis disculpas, pero realmente se ven como una familia feliz-

¡QUIERO UNA PALETA!- grita Kei-chan al ver las golosinas-

De acuerdo, deme una- dice Hikigaya para luego arrodillarse y dársela a mi hermanita-

Gracias Haa-chan te quiero- dice mi hermanita abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Oi, Oi, Oi- sonrojado mientras se pone de pie-

Lolicon- susurro con una mezcla extraña de molestia y celos-

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta molesto Hikigaya-

Nada- digo cruzándome de brazos y evitando mirarlo-

Disfruten la feria- dice el hombre despidiéndonos mientras seguimos nuestro camino-

Eso fue raro- dice Hikigaya quien tiene a Kei-chan montada en su cuello, la pequeña está muy feliz degustando su paleta-

Si verdad- digo sonrojada-

No hay forma de que yo logre casarme con alguien tan linda como tu- dice el sonrojado-

¿Li… li… linda? ¿Yo? Que tonterías dices- le respondo sonrojada-

Olvídalo- pero puedo notar que esta algo triste luego de decirme esto-

Yo realmente no creo que tengas muchos problemas para encontrar a alguien- le digo sin pensarlo para animarlo entonces él se detiene y me mira un momento confundido para luego hablar-

Gracias- dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-

Haa-chan vamos a los juegos- dice mi hermana señalando con su mano en dirección de los mismos-

Si ahora vamos para allá Keika-

Sonrió al ver que realmente parece que a Hikigaya se le da bien cuidar niños, seguro será un buen padre, tal vez cuando terminemos nuestros estudio él y yo… no, no de nuevo, porque sigo pensando en esto, solo me estoy engañando a mí misma, lastimándome a mí misma, no hay forma que él y yo… podamos ser algo más de lo que somos ahora

Rayos- dice Hikigaya jalándome del brazo y ocultándonos detrás de un cartel publicitario-

¿Qué pasa?-

Creo que olvidamos el motivo de esta salida- dice el señalando a Taishi y a su hermana pasando por donde momentos antes estábamos-

Es verdad….- digo sorprendida de que igualmente me había olvidado del motivo de nuestra salida-

Volvemos a seguir a nuestro objetivo quienes para mi mala suerte entrar al peor lugar que podrían haber elegido, una casa embrujada, de todos los lugares porque ese, maldición, pero mientras pienso en eso Hikigaya ha dejado a Kei-chan en el carrusel y me toma de la mano para que entremos a ese horrible lugar

¿Qué haces? No quiero entrar ahí- digo sonrojada y tratando de resistirme un poco-

No podemos dejar que estén solos ahí, hay un montón de cosas que dos adolecentes de secundaria pueden hacer en un lugar así de oscuro-

Depravado, Pervertido- le digo más sonrojada aun-

El no me responde y entramos a la casa embrujada, todo se ve muy oscuro, escucho ruidos y voces extrañas por lo que sin pensarlo si quiera me tomo del brazo de Hikigaya con fuerza, odio estos lugares, los odio, entonces de la nada un esqueleto aparece a un costado mío, mi rostro se pone completamente pálido y mis piernas no se mueven

Vamos Kawasaki debemos seguir- dice el tirando de mi-

¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR AQUÍ!- grito con fuerza tras lo cual salgo corriendo-

¡KAWASAKI! ¡KAWASAKI DETENTE!- escucho gritar a Hikigaya pero mi miedo no me permite detenerme-

¿Nee-san?- escucho preguntar a Taishi-

He corrido tan rápido que he rebasado a la pareja de hermanos menores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes de que me dé cuenta por fin he logrado salir de ese horrible lugar y me pongo a sollozar, no quiero volver a entrar a un lugar así nunca, en eso estoy cuando Hikigaya llega corriendo a mi lado bastante agitado

Kawasaki… si… que corres… rápido- dice sin aliento-

Fue tan horrible, eres un idiota- digo lanzándole golpes al pecho aunque estoy tan débil que realmente no le hacen ningún daño-

Perdona olvide que no te gustan esas cosas pero no puedo negar que te vez linda cuando estas así de asustada- me dice sonriendo-

¿A qué viene eso? No soy linda- le respondo molesta de que me vuelva a decir eso-

Si lo eres-

¡SI SOY TAN LINDA PORQUE NO SALES CONMIGO!- grito furiosa entonces me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho y tapo mi boca pero ya es tarde para eso-

…- Hikigaya me mira sorprendido pero no dice nada-

Adelante di algo, búrlate como siempre- mientras las lagrimas empiezan a escapar de mis ojos-

Yo jamás me burlaría de algo así, incluso hay un límite para mi maldad y vileza- me dice mirándome seriamente sorprendiéndome por su respuesta-

Hikigaya tú me gustas- le confieso mientras mi pupilas tiemblan al verlo-

…- nuevamente el se queda callado al mismo tiempo que sus ojos están muy abiertos por la sorpresa-

¿Tú sientes algo por mí?- le pregunto sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos-

No sé qué decirte, esto es muy repentino- dice el rascándose la nuca confundido- es la primera vez que una chica se me confiesa, es extraño-

Dime por favor, necesito saber qué me quieres aunque sea un poco- digo aunque algo temerosa de su respuesta

No lo sé, tal vez- dice el mirándome de pie a cabeza varias veces- ¿Estás segura de querer a alguien como yo a tu lado?-

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto intuyendo lo que está por decir-

Eres muy bonita seguro que encontraras a alguien más apuesto y mas sociable que yo- me dice bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños-

Si quisiera a alguien sociable y atractivo estaría detrás de Hayama como todas las niñas tontas de la escuela pero eso no es lo que yo busco en un hombre- digo acercándome a él y quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca-

Solo digo que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo- me dice con una mirada triste-

Porque siempre tienes que menospreciarte a ti mismo- le pregunto empezando a molestarme-

Sería mejor que busques a alguien que logre hacerte feliz, yo no creo que pueda darte la felicidad que tú te mere…-

Harta de que él sienta que no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, y lo golpeo en la cara después de lo cual, lo jalo con fuerza para besarlo en los labios haciendo que se calle y deje de decir tanta estupidez, aunque me sorprendo un poco al verlo corresponder a mi beso y luego de unos momentos nos separamos

¿Ahora lo entiendes? Tú eres todo lo que quiero y necesito- le dijo sonrojada completamente sorprendida de mi misma por todo lo que estoy haciendo en este momento-

Kawasaki…- con una mano en los labios y la otra en la mejilla-

Y si no aceptas ser mi novio, te matare a golpes- le advierto mostrándole mis puños-

Supongo que no tengo opción- dice el sonriéndome-

Ninguna- le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Luego de lo cual me acerco a Hikigaya y nos abrazamos, el rodea con sus brazos mi espalda y cuello, mientras que los míos rodean su cintura y mi cabeza reposa en su pecho, entonces y desde mi posición veo a Taishi que tiene tomado de la mano a Kei-chan y junto a ellos está la hermana menor de mi nuevo novio sonriéndonos mientras que ambos tienen sus pulgares levantados y mi pequeña hermanita no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando aunque parece feliz al vernos a Hikigaya y a mi abrazados

Pero nuestro hermoso momento es interrumpido por la idiotez de mí ahora pareja al escuchar platicar a nuestros hermanos menores

Parece que nuestro plan funciono- dice Komachi asintiendo con la cabeza al vernos juntos-

Entonces ya puedo llamarlo Onii-san ¿Verdad?- pregunta Taishi-

No me llames Onii-san o te voy a matar- le dice Hikigaya mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos-

No voy a permitir que toques un solo cabello de mi hermanito, Idiota- digo haciendo presión en su columna con mis brazos-

Kawasaki… eso duele… me vas a romper la espalda… tonta bro-con- dice mi novio tratando de liberarse-

¿A quién llamas bro-con?- digo molesta ejerciendo más presión aun-

Fuiste un buen Onii-chan, te extrañare- dice Komachi con lágrimas en los ojos-

Deja de dar por hecho mi muerte y ayúdame ¡TARADA!- grita Hikigaya desesperado-

Nee-chan por favor suéltalo- me pide Taishi

Yo también quiero abrazar a Haa-chan- dice Kei-chan divertida-

Entonces los 3 hermanos menores corren hacia nosotros, y logran separarnos antes de que le rompa la espina dorsal a mi novio, bueno, no todas las relaciones empiezan con el pie derecho ¿Verdad?

 **FIN**


	6. Ruta Iroha

**RUTA IROHA**

Me llamo Isshiki Iroha soy estudiante de primer año de la preparatoria Sobu y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, estoy paseando en un domingo relajándome de mi ajetreada vida del consejo estudiantil en esto estoy cuando por la calle veo a mi senpai, mi mentor, Hikigaya Hachiman, quien fue el que me convenció de convertirme en presidenta del consejo estudiantil y también quien me dio el valor de confesarme a Hayama senpai aun cuando al final fui rechazada sentí en ese momento que me libere de un gran peso de encima

Estoy por saludarlo cuando veo que está acompañado por una hermosa chica de cabello negro, calculo que será dos años menor que mi senpai, no hay duda de que le encantan las menores, pero mientras pienso esto veo que esta chica se cuelga de su brazo haciendo que sienta una extraña punzada en el pecho

Debe haber algún error ninguna chica tendría tanta confianza para acercarse así a senpai, la única que podría hacer esas cosas soy **YO** ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESA? Un momento ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo celosa de esa chica? No debería importarme lo que senpai haga en su tiempo libre pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de observarlos

Entonces veo como esa chica le susurra algo al oído haciendo que senpai sonría divertido mientras le revuelve el cabello y siguen caminando con ella aun tomada con fuerza de su brazo, el jamás me ha regalado una sonrisa así de cálida ni me ha tratado de esa forma, por lo que no puedo evitar morderme la uña del dedo pulgar debido a la frustración

Sin darme cuenta los he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo mientras los observo, entonces caigo en cuenta que han llegado a la estación de tren el cual toman y las puertas se cierran antes de que yo pueda entrar al mismo, por lo que ya no puedo seguirlos, sin duda alguna esto ha arruinado mi día libre, pero hare que senpai pague por esto y me dé una explicación de quien era esa tonta chica

El lunes luego de un largo y aburrido día de clases que pensé que nunca acabaría me dirijo al salón del club de voluntariado donde a ultima fechas paso más tiempo que en el propio salón del consejo estudiantil, incluso estoy pasando más tiempo ahí que como manejadora del equipo de futbol soccer, entonces toco la puerta para entrar

Pase- escucho decir a la voz de Yukinoshita senpai-

Buenas tardes- saludo sonriendo mientras muevo mi mano a formas de saludo-

Buenas tardes- Saluda la senpai de cabello negro-

Yahallo Iroha-chan- Saluda Yui senpai-

Entonces compruebo algo decepcionada de que senpai no se encuentra en el salón y no puedo evitar hacer un mohín de disgusto mientras ocupo mi asiento antes la atenta mirada de mis superiores, sin embargo la paciencia no es algo que sea mi fuerte por lo que luego de algunos minutos que se me hacen interminables hablo con ellas

¿Dónde está senpai?- pregunto a ambas-

Hikki fue a entregarle una tarea a Hiratsuka sensei-

Pero como siempre debió haberla hecho mal y me imagino que Hiratsuka sensei lo estará reprendiendo- agrega tranquilamente Yukinoshita senpai-

Luego de hacer esta pregunta las tres permanecemos en silencio, Yukinoshita senpai está leyendo un libro como siempre mientras que Yui senpai está jugando con su celular, pienso en hacer lo mismo cuando se me ocurre preguntarles a ellas si saben algo de esa chica que vi junto a senpai el día de ayer

Disculpen…-

¿Qué sucede Iroha-chan?- pregunta Yui senpai sin quitar la vista de su celular-

Bueno es que…-

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Yukinoshita senpai que ha hecho una pausa en su lectura para tomar Te-

¿Saben si senpai tiene novia? Ayer lo vi con una chica que estaba tomada de su brazo y se veían como una pareja de novios-

Al momento de decir esto Yui senpai deja caer su teléfono sobre la mesa y queda congelada, mientras que Yukinoshita senpai empieza a toser ya que cuando hice la pregunta estaba tomando su Te y debido a la impresión se ahogo con el mismo, luego de que ambas se reponen de la sorpresa me miran muy enojadas y empieza una lluvia de indagaciones a lo que vi

¿Estás segura que era él? ¿No te habrás equivocado de persona? ¿Quizás haya sido alguien que se le parece? ¿No era Totsuka quien lo acompañaba?- esta y muchas otras preguntas más vinieron de parte de Yui senpai-

No es posible, ese idiota con ojos de pez muerto no podría conseguir novia no hay ninguna mujer cuerda que quiera salir con alguien como él, nade soportaría a alguien con una personalidad tan retorcida, estoy segura que se confundió Isshiki-san, era otra persona a quien vio, el no tiene novia y nunca la tendrá- por su parte Yukinoshita senpai está en una fase de negación total usando varios argumentos para invalidar mi declaración-

Entonces ambas se miran entre sí para luego dirigir sus miradas a mi frágil e inocente persona como si quisieran matarme lentamente por haber dicho tal blasfemia y al final al unisonó hacen la pregunta más importante

¿COMO ERA LA CHICA QUE LO ACOMPAÑABA?-

Justo cuando estoy por describirla se abre la puerta del salón y entra senpai, quien al instante se pone nervioso cuando las tres lo miramos bastante enojadas, pero él intenta hacerse el tonto y camina a paso lento ante la atenta mirada de las tres a su asiento en el salón del club sacando su pequeño libro de bolsillo y empezando a leerlo, pero no pasa ni un minuto cuando las tres aclaramos la garganta para llamar su atención, por lo que luego de suspirar pesadamente y cerrar su libro dirige su vista hacia nosotras

¿Qué sucede?- dice mirándonos con incomodidad-

Isshiki-san dijo que ayer te vio-

Salí al centro de Chiba a comprar unas cosas- dice senpai mientras vuelve a poner su atención en su pequeño libro-

¿Estabas solo?- pregunta Yui senpai-

¿Haaa? ¿De qué hablan?-

¿Senpai quien era la chica que lo acompañaba? ¿Su novia?- pregunto directamente-

Se genera un silencio incomodo mientras que senpai baja la vista y sus ojos se ocultan bajo sus cabellos negros, entonces veo como sus hombros empiezan a temblar, y luego le sigue su cabeza mientras que de la voz de senpai viene una leve risa que empieza a subir de nivel gradualmente hasta que estalla en una carcajada incontrolable que nos deja perplejas a las tres

JAJAJAJAJAJA-ríe senpai con fuerza mientras tiene los brazos alrededor del estomago como si quisiera evitar que este escape de su cuerpo-

Parece que Hikigaya-kun por fin ha perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba- dice Yukinoshita senpai al mismo tiempo que saca su celular- llamare al manicomio para que lo vengan a buscar-

¿Hikki qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Yui senpai preocupada-

Senpai me está asustando- dijo bastante horrorizada por lo espeluznante que se ve senpai al reírse de esa forma-

Jajaja Perdón… perdón es que… jejeje… es que es tan gracioso… que no me pude controlar- dice senpai limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos-

¿Entonces quien era esa chica?- insisto en la pregunta mientras veo asentir a Yui y Yukinoshita senpai que también están muy interesadas en saber la respuesta-

Ella era… jejeje- aun riéndose-

¿Sí?- preguntamos las tres-

Era…-

¿Sí?- ya dígalo por favor el suspenso me está matando-

Era mi hermana menor Komachi, salimos a comprarle ropa y también la comida favorita de Kamakura- termina por decir senpai-

Ya decía yo que era imposible que tuviera novia, solo hicieron que me preocupara en vano…, digo por la seguridad de la pobre chica que tuviera que salir con este pervertido- dice Yukinoshita senpai con una mano en la cabeza como si le fuera a dar una migraña aunque tiene un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas-

Qué bueno que fue un malentendido- dice Yui senpai quien suspira de alivio y bastante feliz-

Mientras que por mi parte lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme callada con las mejillas completamente rojas de la vergüenza que acabo de pasar al hacer esas suposiciones sin mencionar que senpai se burlo de mi con esa estruendosa risa, que es lo que más me molesta, por lo que me pongo de pie y sin decir nada salgo corriendo del salón de club de voluntariado para refugiarme en el salón del consejo estudiantil, donde al llegar ocupo mi escritorio y me recuesto en el

Senpai tonto- dijo antes de quedarme dormida sin que me dé cuenta-

Mis sueños siempre son con Hayama senpai, sueño el momento en el que me le declare pero en vez de rechazarme el me acepta como su novia, entonces salimos en una cita, vamos al cine, al parque, vemos los fuegos artificiales del festival Obon y mi sueños terminan con el proponiéndome matrimonio, eran tan hermosos esos sueños

Pero en estos últimos meses la imagen de Hayama senpai poco a poco estaba desapareciendo de mi mente, de mi corazón, después de que él me rechazo aun cuando dije que seguiría esforzándome para que el me aceptara realmente ya no le veía ningún sentido porque muy dentro de mí sabía que no importa cuánto me esfuerce, no importa cuánto lo intente, no importa cuánto lo desee el jamás me aceptara como su pareja

La verdad es que estaba utilizando de pretexto a Hayama senpai para seguir cerca de senpai, bajo la excusa de hacer con el cosas que luego haría con Hayama senpai, como la vez que salimos en una cita simulada donde terminamos jugando ping pong, luego fuimos a comer ramen y finalmente terminamos en una cafetería donde yo pedí té de Assam y macarrón, fue tan divertido salir con él, es tan divertido estar junto a el

Por lo que inconscientemente y sin que yo misma me diera cuenta la imagen de Hayama senpai había sido borrada completamente de mi mente, ha sido sustituida por la de Hikigaya senpai, muy tarde me di cuenta de que mi amor por Hayama senpai había muerto, ya no sentía nada por él, ahora con el que realmente quería "algo real" era con senpai, quise evitar sentir algo por el pero ya era demasiado tarde, me sorprendí a mi misma al descubrir que mis sentimientos por senpai eran más, mucho más fuertes de lo que alguna vez sentí por Hayama senpai, por lo que mi corazón ahora le pertenecía incondicionalmente sin que él lo supiera

Senpai, senpai me gusta senpai- digo entresueños soñando con su rostro sonriéndome-

¿Isshiki?- escucho la voz de senpai preguntar por mí, incluso el simple hecho de escuchar su voz decir mi nombre hace que inconscientemente sonría de felicidad-

Isshiki despierta- siento una mano en mi hombro que me sacude para despertarme-

¿Uh?- abro lentamente los ojos para ver una borrosa figura que poco se va aclarando hasta que al fin puedo distinguir el rostro de senpai a mi lado mirándome preocupado-

Ya es tarde Isshiki, dentro de poco cerraran la escuela-

¿Senpai? ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto confundida debido a mi letargo-

Me preocupe cuando saliste tan rápido del club-

Usted tuvo la culpa por burlarse así de mi- digo inflando mis mejillas bastante molesta-

Perdón, no fue mi intención- dice disculpándose-

Entonces será mejor que…- Me quedo callada cuando veo que sobre mis hombros esta el saco de senpai- ¿Qué es esto?-

Bueno… cuando vi que no regresaste al salón pensé que podrías estar aquí y cuando llegue estabas durmiendo, vi que estabas temblando un poco así que te puse mi saco de la escuela-

Gra…gracias- me sonrojo al escuchar esto e inconscientemente aspiro con fuerza el aroma de senpai que viene de su saco lo cual hace que mi corazón empiece a latir rápidamente-

Quise esperar a que tú despertaras pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que te tuve que despertar-

¿Estuvo viéndome dormir todo este tiempo? No habrá intentado hacerme alguna cosa pervertida ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras levanto una ceja y lo miro con sospecha al mismo tiempo que tomo su saco y se lo regreso-

Claro que no por quien me tomas- dice el nervioso mientras se vuelve a poner su saco y me ofrece su mano- vámonos-

Si- digo tomando su mano sin pensarlo pero apenas me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo suelto su mano y me sonrojo-

¿Qué sucede?-

¿Acaso está aprovechando este momento a solas conmigo para seducirme? Lo siento si por un momento se vio genial al darme su saco pero aun es imposible que algo suceda entre nosotros, pero por favor siga intentando- le digo haciendo una reverencia-

Si, si lo que sea- dice el sin prestar atención a mi rechazo dándose la vuelta y caminando a la salida del salón-

Mou Espéreme senpai- digo tomando mi mochila y corriendo tras de el-

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento donde senpai toma su bicicleta y luego caminamos hasta llegar a las rejas de la escuela entonces él se despide de mi pero por alguna razón no quiero que se vaya quiero seguir más tiempo con él y lo llamo para detenerlo antes de que monte su vehículo

Senpai espere-

¿Qué pasa Isshiki?-

¿Tiene tiempo libre ahora?- pregunto sonrojada-

Bueno realmente ahora que llegue a mi casa no tengo mucho que hacer- dice el pensativo- ¿Por qué?

¿Podemos ir a tomar algo?- le pregunto con la cabeza baja evitando verlo-

¿Ha?- sorprendido por mi petición-

Por favor-

Supongo que podemos hacer eso-

Gracias senpai-

Caminamos unas cuadras hasta llegar a una cafetería cerca de la estación de tren, la noche ha caído cuando entramos al lugar, donde luego de ver el menú nos limitamos a pedir café ambos, y mientras bebo mi café veo el rostro de senpai con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abre rápidamente haciendo que gire mi rostro de forma inconsciente

Entonces ¿Querías hablar de algo?-

¿Ah?-

Para eso me citaste aquí ¿no? Supongo que vas a hablarme de algún progreso que hayas hecho con Hayama-

No… realmente no… las cosas siguen igual entre Hayama senpai y yo…- digo bajando la cabeza-

Deberías apresurarte o Miura te lo ganara- después de decirme esto toma un sorbo de su café-

 _No me importa_ \- pienso para mí misma mientras aprieto con ambas manos mi falda bajo la mesa entonces elevo la vista para preguntarle algo- ¿Y usted que senpai?-

¿Qué pasa conmigo?- pregunta el confundido-

A su edad ya debería tener novia- le digo con un tono un poco burlón pero eso se debe a mi particular estilo de hablar-

El noviazgo es el paso previo a la tumba del matrimonio no estoy interesado en salir con nadie hasta que me gradué de la Universidad-

Ya veo- digo algo triste por esta declaración-

Además…-

¿Eh?-

No hay ninguna chica que esté interesada en salir conmigo- al decir esto puedo sentir lo deprimido que esta al decir estas palabras, sin embargo se da cuenta de su error y me dice- olvida eso-

Senpai realmente es muy denso, demasiado denso como no puede darse cuenta que hay chicas que lo quieren y no como un amigo quieren algo mas con él, empezando por sus compañeras del club que cada vez que me acerco a el mas de la cuenta me miran como si quisieran hervirme en agua caliente, y si eso no es interés en una persona no se qué rayos lo sea, también esta esa tal Kawasaki a quien he sorprendido mirando a senpai cada vez que cree que nadie la está viendo, incluso esa tal Orimoto parece tener cierto interés en senpai o si no ¿Por qué ofreció regalarle chocolates en San Valentín?

Y por ultimo esta la más adecuada y linda chica que merecería estar al lado de senpai **YO** , soy la única que lo conoce mejor que nadie, si tan solo senpai se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, entonces dirijo mi mirada a él y lo observo admirando el paisaje nocturno de las luces nocturnas de Chiba mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro haciendo que me sonroje ligeramente, porque senpai no puede ver mas allá de su propio pesimismo y menosprecio, eso me hace enojar ligeramente y decido que es tiempo de irme

Bueno senpai será mejor que me vaya- le digo poniéndome de pie-

Espera te acompañare hasta la estación- poniéndose de pie igual-

Eso no es necesario senpai- digo negando con ambas manos-

Claro que si no es bueno que camines sola por las calles- me dice haciendo que me sonroje-

Es muy astuto senpai tratando de anotar puntos conmigo de esta forma- le digo sonriéndole sinceramente-

Los puntos difíciles de obtener son los mejores- se limita a decir-

Luego de pagar la cuenta nos dirigimos a la estación de tren de la línea Maihama para tomar el tren que me llevara a mi casa mientras esperamos senpai esta frente a mí con su bicicleta a un costado, distraído mirando los horarios de los trenes, lo cual yo aprovecho para verlo, específicamente me centro en mirar sus labios trato de no hacerlo pero no puedo son como un imán para mis ojos, me pregunto que se sentirá besarlo ¡NO! No debo pensar en eso ahora, en ese momento el tren arriba a la estación de tren y las puertas se abren

Bueno nos vemos mañana- me dice senpai despidiéndose-

Senpai- digo con los ojos ocultos bajo mis ojos-

¿Uh?-

Entonces sin que él lo espere ni pueda hacer nada cierro la distancia que nos separa y parándome en las puntas de mis pies alcanzo a besarlo en la mejilla prácticamente en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que por la impresión él se congele y deje caer su bicicleta

Gracias por lo de hoy nos vemos senpai-

Es lo que le digo al mismo tiempo que entro al tren justo antes de que las puertas se cierren y empiece a avanzar, entonces desde la ventana veo que senpai por fin reacciona llevando su mano a donde lo he besado y poniéndose completamente rojo, nuestros ojos se encuentran en ese momento y yo me despido de él con la mano mientras un fuerte rubor cubre todo mi rostro

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Con que cara veré mañana a senpai en la escuela?_

Estas preguntan me atormentan en mi cama, aunque la verdad es que mi amor por senpai ha crecido tanto que prácticamente ya es muy doloroso, ya no puedo soportar que sea tan denso e idiota, mi propio corazón me ha traicionado al hacer esto, pero trato de calmarme y pensar objetivamente, senpai es tan denso que posiblemente se tome ese beso como un simple agradecimiento por acompañarme hoy, pero no puedo asegurar nada, así que ruego tener la razón y mientras pienso en todo esto me duermo abrazando mi almohada con fuerza sin poder evitar soñar con senpai

A la mañana siguiente llego a la escuela y ocupo mi asiento, todo se ve tan tranquilo que me relajo pensando en que nada pasara, error, apenas llega la hora del almuerzo uno de mis compañeros me avisa que hay alguien buscándome, miro a la puerta del salón y me encuentro con los ojos de pez muerto de mi senpai, por lo que no puedo evitar tragar saliva con dificultad antes de ponerme de pie y caminar junto a el

Buenos días senpai- le digo sonriéndole y tratando de que no note mi nerviosismo-

Isshiki necesito hablar contigo-

¿Eh?-

Espérame en el salón del consejo estudiantil cuando terminen las clases y todos los miembros se hayan ido-

Pero…-

Te veo después- se limita a decir antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse

Espere…- trato de detenerlo pero ya se ha alejado demasiado como para oír mi voz-

Esta petición de senpai me pone muy nerviosa, ¿Querrá hablar conmigo de ese beso? Dios, si lo hace que se supone que le diré ¿Qué solo fue en agradecimiento por haberme acompañado ayer? Tranquilízate Iroha, tal vez quiere hablar de otra cosa, de todas formas no importa aun faltan varias clases antes de que…

¿Eh?- cuando me doy cuenta la campana de termino de clases ha sonado y todos los de mi salón salen lo más rápido que sus piernas les permiten-

No puedo hacer otra cosa que tomar mis cosas y caminar al salón del consejo estudiantil, esperando que el tiempo no me traicione de nuevo, entro al salón encontrándome con el vicepresidente y la secretaria, quienes al momento de entrar se separaran muy rápido y ambos están muy rojos, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver lo obvios que son, pero dejo eso de lado y ocupo mi escritorio donde sin siquiera pensarlo me vuelvo a quedar dormida

….

….

…shiki-

Isshiki-

¿Uh?- puedo escuchar la voz de senpai llamándome-

Isshiki despierta-

¿Senpai? ¿Es usted?-

¿Acaso lo único que haces es dormir? ¿Qué clase de presidenta eres?-

Mou no se burle senpai- digo haciendo un mohín de disgusto-

Isshiki necesitamos hablar- dice senpai muy serio pocos veces lo he visto así de serio-

¿Qué sucede Senpai?- pregunto algo nerviosa-

Es sobre lo de ayer-

¿De qué habla?-

Del beso que me diste-

Eso… eso… eso solo fue un agradecimiento por acompañarme a tomar café y llevarme a la estación- respondo rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápido como si lo hubiera estado practicando-

De cualquier forma no lo hagas de nuevo seria un problema si alguien nos ve y le dicen a Hayama-

¿Por qué?-

Perderías puntos con él y no es bueno que te vean con alguien como yo-

¿De qué habla senpai?-

Eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no te deben ver con sujetos como yo-

No me importa- dijo mientras mis ojos están ocultos-

¿Eh?-

¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMAS! ¿CREE QUE PASO MI TIEMPO CON USTED POR QUE NO TENGO NADA MEJOR QUE HACER O POR QUE LE TENGO LASTIMA?- respondo estallando en una furia incontrolable jamás había estado tan enojada en toda mi vida-

Isshiki por favor es por tu bien, no es bueno que pases mucho tiempo conmigo-

¿QUIEN ES USTED PARA DECIRME LO QUE ES BUENO O NO PARA MI? ¡YO DECIDO CON QUIEN ESTAR! ¡ESA DECISION ES MIA, MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!-

Isshiki yo… no…-

¡CALLATE! ¡QUE TAN ESTUPIDO PUEDES SER PARA NO VER ALGO QUE ES TAN OBVIO!-

¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

¡TU ME GUSTAS SENPAI!- grito con todas mis fuerzas-

Luego de esta declaración la habitación permanece en completo silencio, los ojos y boca de senpai están completamente abiertos luego de oír mi confesión, parece no creer lo que acaba de escuchar, hasta que finalmente sale de su asombro y habla

Eso no es posible se supone que a ti tu gusta Hayama-

Ya no más, ya no más- le digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-

Eso no puede ser…- dice el aun incrédulo a lo que digo-

Senpai… salga conmigo por favor- le pido-

No, no lo hare Isshiki-

¿Por qué?-

Tu popularidad como presidenta bajara, si sales conmigo empezaran a salir rumores que eventualmente te lastimaran, no quiero que salgas herida… por mi culpa- dice senpai con una sombra negra que oculta sus ojos mientras aprieta los puños con fuerza-

No me importa, no me importa nada de eso quiero estar con usted- digo mientras empiezo a llorar sin control- usted me gusta senpai me gusta mucho-

Pero…- senpai trata de replicar pero lo interrumpo-

Acercándome a él y tomando con mis manos su rostro lo cual hace que se sorprenda, me paro en las puntas de mis pies y lo beso en los labios mientras veo como sus ojos están abiertos tan grandes como platos antes de que yo cierre los míos para disfrutar ese beso que le he robado a senpai, la suavidad de sus labios y la calidez de su aliento, se siente tan bien, entonces cuando finalmente me siento completamente satisfecha me separo de el

¿Le gusto senpai?- pregunto mientras sonrió maliciosamente-

Isshiki ¿Cómo… como es que sabes besar de esa forma?- pregunta senpai sorprendido-

Es un se-cre-to- le digo mientras le guiño el ojo-

Aun así yo no creo que este bien para ti que yo…-

Senpai ¿Ya olvido lo que le dije?-

¿Eh?-

Tiene que asumir la responsabilidad- le digo mientras le sonrió traviesamente-

Ahhh ya te advertí los riesgos de salir conmigo pero si aun así me quieres… soy todo tuyo- dice senpai mientras suspira pesadamente-

No lo veo muy animado de salir con alguien tan linda como yo- me quejo algo indignada por su falta de entusiasmo y compromiso-

¿Qué quieres de mí? No es como si hubiera salido antes con otras chicas, mi experiencia se basa en las comedias románticas que he visto y leído- dice senpai tratando de defenderse-

Eso es patético senpai-

Ugh-

Bueno ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos- digo extendiéndole la mano-

Está bien Irohasu- pero se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de cómo me ha llamado-

¿Por qué ha dicho ese extraño apodo? ¿Cree que me conquistara con un apodo tan repugnante? Lo siento pero tendrá que seguir intentándolo- digo haciendo una reverencia-

Un momento se supone que ya somos pareja ¿Por qué me estas rechazando?- pregunta senpai indignado-

Es la costumbre senpai perdón Tee-hee- digo mientras saco la lengua y me golpeo un lado de mi cabeza con el puño cerrado suavemente-

Pequeña astuta, bien entonces como de costumbre me iré primero- dice senpai con un rostro molesto caminando a la puerta del salón-

Mou Senpai espéreme- digo tomando mi mochila y corriendo tras de el-

Cuando llego a su lado tomo su mano, entonces él me mira y me sonríe, le regreso la sonrisa y caminamos juntos a la salida de la escuela, no me importa mi popularidad como presidenta, ni los rumores que la gente estúpida pueda esparcir lo único que me importa es que por fin estoy en una relación "real" con alguien que amo y no dejare que nadie me arrebate eso, nunca

 **FIN**

N/A: bueno agradezco el apoyo para este proyecto aunque siento que se me están secando las ideas pues aun no sé cómo podría abordar una relación de Meguri, Ebina o Sagami, si llego a sacar sus historias posiblemente sean los oneshots mas cortos de todos incluso tal vez ponga las tres historias en un solo capitulo pero eso lo utilizaría como último recurso mientras pensare en cómo sacar sus historias, respondiendo a **nixwde** la parte donde Hachiman ayuda a Saki a deshacerse de su acosador es una invención mía eso no apareceré en la novela


	7. Ruta Meguri

**RUTA MEGURI**

Me llamo Shiromeguri Meguri estudiante de tercer año de la preparatoria Sobu y próxima a graduarme de la misma, estoy algo ocupada estudiando para mis exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y mientras pienso en eso camino por los pasillos de la escuela sin poder evitar sentir nostalgia recordando cuantas veces los recorrí y cuanto los extrañare una vez que me haya graduado

Pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos abruptamente por par de estudiantes que pasan corriendo empujándome y haciendo que pierda el equilibrio por lo que sin poder evitarlo mi espalda choca contra el escaparate de trofeos de la escuela, afortunadamente el vidrio es bastante grueso para resistir el impacto pero debido a la fuerza del mismo se genera una vibración dentro del escaparate que hace que todas las repisas del interior colapsen haciendo que todos los trofeos se caigan, varios de ellos al ser de cristal no soportan la caída y se rompen en pedazos frente a mi sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo

El interior del escaparate es un desastre y el estruendo hace que todos los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí miren en dirección al mismo conmigo a un lado, es tal mi impresión que quedo completamente paralizada y solo salgo de ese estado al escuchar a un maestro llamarme mientras viene en mi dirección

Shiromeguri ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunta el docente mientras me mira bastante enojado al suponer correctamente que yo fui quien causo el accidente-

Bueno… yo…- estoy tan sorprendida por lo que ha pasado que ni siquiera puedo hablar-

Sensei disculpe…- se escucha a una voz detrás de mi-

¿Uh?- tanto el profesor como yo miramos en dirección a quien ha hablado encontrándonos a un chico con unos raros ojos parecidos a los de un pez muerto-

Fue mi culpa yo choque contra el escaparate de trofeos- dice el chico echándose la culpa de lo que yo hice su rostro me es conocido y tengo su nombre en la punta de la lengua pero no puedo pronunciarlo-

¿Quién eres?- pregunta el docente-

Hikigaya Hachiman-

Hikigaya-kun- digo sorprendida al recordar el nombre de este chico quien me ayudo en el festival cultural al igual que con el festival deportivo-

Acompáñame- dice el maestro-

Pero el no hizo…- intento decir pero siento su mano en mi hombro-

Entonces lo veo negando con la cabeza en señal para que yo no diga nada, mientras que por mi parte no puedo salir de mi asombro al ver a Hikigaya-kun hacer esto por mí, miro a mi alrededor todos los alumnos saben que yo fui la que causo el incidente pero ninguno de ellos dice nada incluso puedo ver a algunos de ellos sonreír divertidos, se que Hikigaya-kun no es el alumno más popular de la escuela pero no puedo creer cuanto lo detestan todos los alumnos como para no hablar a su favor

Sin embargo cuando me doy cuenta el profesor ya se ha llevado a Hikigaya-kun mientras que mis compañeros, los antiguos miembros del consejo estudiantil que yo presidia se acercan a mí y les digo lo que ha pasado, aun no puedo creer como ese chico se sacrifico por mi mientras que nadie hizo nada por defenderlo, porque nadie puede ver su lado amable y gentil, eso me hace sentir triste y enojada

En el resto del día escucho rumores de lo que ocurrió algunos deformando la verdad horriblemente diciendo que Hikigaya-kun rompió a propósito los trofeos de la escuela ¿Por qué dicen cosas tan crueles? El no es así, el es una buena persona, mientras que gracias a Isshiki-san pude conseguir información realmente confiable de que Hiratsuka sensei intervino a favor de Hikigaya-kun

¿Hiratsuka sensei?- pregunto sorprendida-

Si sensei logro que senpai solo sea castigado con un mes de servicio comunitario y pagar por la restauración de los trofeos que se rompieron, no es un gran castigo si tomamos en cuenta que el director estaba considerando suspenderlo e incluso se hablo de una posible expulsión-

¡EXPULSION! ¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ!- grito golpeando mi pupitre con la palma de mi mano sumamente enojada mientras que todos los compañeros en mi aula me miran sorprendidos-

Por favor tranquilícese Shiromeguri senpai- pide Isshiki-san un poco asustada por mi reacción-

Lo… lo siento- digo volviendo a sentarme apenada mientras que todas las miradas aun están fijas en mi-

Realmente senpai es muy amable, echarse la culpa para protegerla, pero así es senpai- dice Isshiki-san con una sonrisa triste-

No debió hacerlo- digo sintiendo una gran culpa al haberlo dejado hacer eso- ¿Por qué nadie lo desmintió? Todos vieron lo que ocurrió realmente-

Shiromeguri senpai sabe tan bien como yo que senpai no es el alumno más querido de Sobu-

Pero aun así…-

A decir verdad el vicepresidente estuvo presente desde el comienzo del incidente- me confiesa Isshiki-san-

Si el vicepresidente vio todo ¿Por qué no dijo nada?- pregunto un poco molesta-

Bueno estaba a punto de hablar a favor de senpai cuando vio como él le impidió a usted decir algo entonces supo que esto era algo en lo que él no debía intervenir-

Ya veo-

Bueno tengo que irme- dice Isshiki-san poniéndose de pie-

¿Eh?-

Tengo que avisarle a Yui-senpai y a Yukinoshita-senpai lo que ha pasado-

Está bien gracias por mantenerme informada Isshiki-san-

No es nada, nos vemos- dice sonriéndome antes de salir a paso veloz de mi salón-

Gracias a Isshiki-san ya puedo estar un poco más tranquila aunque también estoy algo molesta por ese intento de suspensión sin hablar de esa tontería de expulsar a Hikigaya-kun por unos estúpidos trofeos, pero también aun me siento culpable al haber dejado que el asumiera la responsabilidad por esto, necesito hablar con el cuanto antes

Mi sentimiento de culpa es tal que siento que lejos de avanzar el tiempo parece ir muy lento lo cual lo único que hace es incrementar mi ansiedad y necesidad de hablar con Hikigaya-kun, hasta que por fin luego de unas interminables clases suena la campana de salida, prácticamente salgo corriendo del salón y me dirijo al club de voluntariado, llego a la puerta y estoy por tocar cuando escucho voces hablar fuertemente en el interior

Hikigaya-kun ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Pudieron haberte expulsado- reconozco la voz de Yukinoshita-san la cual suena muy enojada-

¡HIKKI PROMETISTE NO VOLVER A HACER ESTO!- grita Yuigahama-san con la voz de alguien que apenas puede contener el llanto-

Por favor cálmense las dos, lo hice por Shiromeguri senpai ella tiene un excelente historial académico este incidente pudo traerle problemas en su ingreso a la universidad- explica Hikigaya-kun-

Lo lamento por senpai pero eso ya era problema de ella- dice Yukinoshita-san fríamente pero reconozco que ella tiene razón-

Hikki por favor que sea la última vez… no me gusta esto… no me gusta- pide Yuigahama-san quien finalmente está llorando-

Hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes dos- dice Hikigaya-kun excusándose-

Lo sabemos Hikki… Hikki es muy amable... demasiado amable- dice Yuigahama-san aun llorando-

Ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es que tú mismo dijiste que cambiarias tus métodos-

¿Acaso quieren una disculpa? No lo hare, no me disculpare, esa era la solución más lógica y efectiva-

Escucho el ruido de las patas de una silla arrastrándose con fuerza en el suelo que es señal inequívoca de que Hikigaya-kun se ha puesto de pie al parecer enojado

¿Es eso lo último que tienes que decir?- pregunta Yukinoshita-san molestándose aun mas-

Entonces toco la puerta del salón para que se detengan, todo es mi culpa, no quiero que por mi culpa Hikigaya-kun se pelee con sus amigas, debo hacer algo para evitarlo

Pase- escucho a Yukinoshita-san decir después de unos momentos me imagino para que los tres recuperen la compostura-

Buenas tardes- digo al abrir la puerta y entrar-

Shiromeguri senpai buenas tardes- dice Yukinoshita-san mirándome fríamente-

Ya… Yahallo- dice Yuigahama-san aun limpiándose las lágrimas-

Buenas tardes senpai- dice el chico con ojos de pez muerto quien es el único que me esboza una pequeña sonrisa-

Hikigaya-kun quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí-

No fue gran cosa- dice el restándole importancia-

Pero… no debiste hacerlo- digo mirándolo algo enojada-

Fue mi decisión- dice aun sonriéndome-

Perdonen si me entrometo pero no pude evitar escuchar su discusión- digo apenada evitando mirar a Yukinoshita-san y a Yuigahama-san-

No es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas tras de la puerta pero escuchare su opinión de lo que estábamos hablando- dice Yukinoshita-san-

¡POR FAVOR NO SEAN TAN DURAS CON HIKIGAYA-KUN!- grito haciendo una reverencia-

¿EH?- dicen los tres confundidos-

Eso no es necesario Shiromeguri senpai por favor- dice nervioso el chico con ojos de pez muerto-

Supongo que ya que el incidente no paso a mayores podemos dar por zanjado el tema- dice Yukinoshita-san suspirando con pesadez para luego dirigirle una mirada de hielo a su compañero de club-

Hikki tienes suerte que Shiromeguri senpai te defienda- dice Yuigahama-san inflando las mejillas y mirando fijamente a su compañero al parecer molesta-

Oi No me gusta cómo me están mirando ¿Por qué siento que esto lejos de ayudarme me va a traer más problemas?- pregunta Hikigaya-kun sintiendo las miradas asesinas de sus compañeras de club-

Bueno yo me retiro tengo que llegar a mi casa estudiar- digo haciendo una reverencia y despidiéndome-

Senpai creo que la acompañare a la salida- dice el tomando su mochila y caminando junto a mi-

Que amable Hikigaya-kun- digo una vez que salimos del salón del club y cerramos la puerta tras nosotros-

Para ser sincero no quiero quedarme a solas con ellas en este momento, temo por mi vida- me confiesa el asustado mientras que puedo jurar que sale un aura oscura de la puerta del club-

Ya veo- digo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Salimos del edificio especial y caminamos a paso lento hasta las rejas de la escuela en todo el camino no he dejado de mirar a Hikigaya-kun quien tiene un rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos de pez muerto parecen perdidos como si miraran más allá del horizonte, justo cuando llegamos a la salida y estamos por tomar camino separados decido preguntarle algo que me ha estado inquietando desde el principio del incidente

Hikigaya-kun-

¿Qué sucede senpai?-

Por favor dime la verdad ¿Por qué te echaste la culpa del accidente?-

Bueno es que no quería que su historial…-

¿Estás seguro que solo fue por eso?- pregunto interrumpiéndolo algo molesta ya que había escuchado esa respuesta antes-

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, entonces Hikigaya-kun cierra los ojos y exhala aire pesadamente esta por decirme la verdadera razón por la cual se sacrifico por mí

La verdad… es que…-

¿Sí?- pregunto con impaciencia-

La verdad lo hice porque me agradas mucho senpai y no me gusto verte en problemas- me dice apenado con una mano en la nuca mientras me sonríe-

…- me quedo sin palabras ante su respuesta al mismo tiempo que siento un fuerte el calor en mis mejillas y mi corazón late de forma extraña e irregular-

¿Senpai?-

¡DEBO…! ¡DEBO IRME!- grito antes de salir corriendo sin verlo a la cara-

Apenas si llego a mi casa me encierro en mi habitación, tomo unos de mis libros y me pongo a estudiar… o eso es lo que intento al menos por que luego de que Hikigaya-kun me dijera esto no me puedo concentrar en absoluto lo único que me viene a la mente es su rostro sonriéndome, por lo que frustrada termino lanzando mi libro al suelo mientras me tiro a mi cama y abrazo mi almohada

La verdad es que siempre he estado dedicada a mis estudios y al ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil eso no me dejo mucho tiempo libre, por lo que jamás había pensado seriamente en tener algún tipo de relación romántica, aunque al ser algo bonita llegue a recibir una que otra carta de chicos de la escuela confesando que me querían pero los rechazaba ya que en ese momento no sentía ningún interés en el amor y no tenía tiempo para una pareja

Esta es la primera vez que un chico me hace sentir algo así y ni siquiera fue una confesión ¿Esto es lo que llaman enamorarse? ¿Me he enamorado de Hikigaya-kun? La verdad no lo sé, no lo puedo saber porque nunca me había pasado algo parecido, así que estoy muy confundida, busco en internet con las palabras claves "amor y "enamorarse" los resultados son muy variados y lejos de resolver mis dudas solo me confunden aun mas

Aunque hay algunos síntomas que tomo como referencia para poder determinar si realmente me he enamorado o simplemente lo estoy confundiendo con otra cosa, ahora un poco más tranquila me pongo de pie, tomo mi libro del suelo y me pongo a estudiar, he decidió que mañana averiguare si realmente me he enamorado de Hikigaya-kun

Al día siguiente en la escuela llego corriendo a la entrada y para mi suerte en ese momento veo llegar a Hikigaya-kun caminando a paso lento por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces lo saludo mientras me pongo a un lado suyo y lo acompaño en el camino a las puertas de la escuela

Buenos días Hikigaya-kun-

Oh, buenos días senpai- dice el sonriendo al verme lo cual provoca que me sonroje y baje la cabeza-

" _La persona que posiblemente te gusta con solo hablarte te hace sentir nerviosa y feliz" Confirmado_

Recordando uno de los síntomas del enamoramiento que encontré ayer en internet, si confirmo por lo menos cinco síntomas entonces será un hecho que me he enamorado de Hikigaya-kun

¿Sucede algo senpai?- pregunta el chico con ojos de pez muerto-

No… no pasa nada- respondo nerviosa-

Entramos a la escuela donde nos detenemos en los casilleros de zapatos, curiosamente mi casillero no está lejos del de Hikigaya-kun por lo que lo veo cambiarse de zapatos al mismo tiempo que yo, entonces luego de ponerse las zapatillas de la escuela camina hacia las escaleras donde yo rápidamente lo alcanzo y camino a su lado, entonces él me mira algo confundido

¿Necesita algo Shiromeguri senpai?-

No nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondo nerviosa-

Bueno su salón está en la otra dirección- dice el señalando con su pulgar a sus espaldas-

¿En serio? Que distraída soy jajajaja-

 _Tonta, tonta, tonta Meguri tonta_ \- pienso reprendiéndome a mi misma-

Bueno nos vemos después- dice Hikigaya-kun despidiéndose mientras sube las escaleras-

Seeenpai buenos días-

Dirijo mi hacia la parte superior de las escaleras al escuchar a Isshiki-san y entonces la veo hablar muy divertida con Hikigaya-kun lo cual por alguna razón no me agrada para nada, entonces sin previo aviso ella se toma de su brazo tirando de él para que sigan subiendo las escaleras lo cual provoca una dolorosa punzada en mi pecho por lo que coloco mi mano derecha a la altura de mi corazón

" _Cuando al verlo con otras chicas no puedes evitar sentir ansiedad, tristeza, enojo o las tres al mismo tiempo" Confirmado_

Jamás en mi vida había experimentado los celos es un sentimiento tan horrible, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que darme la vuelta y caminar hacia mi salón bastante frustrada, pero ni siquiera presto atención a mis clases estoy totalmente perdida pensando en Hikigaya-kun y en cuando podre hablar con él, miro con aburrimiento como pasan lentamente los segundos en el reloj del salón, apenas hace unas horas hable con él y ya lo estoy extrañando… un momento…

" _Extrañarlo cuando hace poco hablaste con él y contando los minutos para estar junto a él de nuevo" Confirmado_

Rayos, no puede ser cierto ya tengo tres síntomas confirmados, esto no está bien, y no lo digo porque no me agrade Hikigaya-kun la verdad es que es un chico muy amable, recuerdo su amabilidad cuando sonriéndome me ayudo a sacar mis cosas del salón del consejo estudiantil, también es interesante y divertido y… también es atractivo cuando esta serio, su rostro es muy atractivo cuando él se pone realmente serio

Sin embargo el no es perfecto de hecho tiene cientos de defectos, a veces hace comentarios horribles y la mayor parte del tiempo tiene un rostro algo desagradable y asusta un poco, casi siempre tiene una extraña sonrisa perversa, la mayor parte del tiempo camina encorvado y a paso muy lento, es demasiado orgulloso y egocéntrico y la lista puede seguir y seguir pero todos esos defectos lo hacen la persona que es

Pero dejo de pensar en sus defectos para imaginarme su rostro serio y me pongo completamente roja al hacerlo, mientras siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho, no puedo creer que el solo hecho de pensar en el me este afectando tanto, debo hacer algo para confirmar de una vez por todas si realmente me he enamorado de ese chico o solo estoy confundida por lo que hizo el día de ayer

¡LO TENGO!- grito poniéndome de pie súbitamente-

Pero lo hago en medio de la clase mientras el maestro me mira molesto por lo que lo único que puedo hacer es reír apenada y volver a sentarme rápidamente mientras me cubro el rostro con un libro abierto completamente avergonzada

Suena la campana que anuncia la hora del almuerzo y presurosa salgo corriendo de mi salón en dirección al salón 2-F que es el salón de Hikigaya-kun, estoy muy nerviosa tanto que no me doy cuenta cuando choco con alguien en el camino

Ah, perdón no te vi ¿Estás bien?-

No te preocupes ¿Shiromeguri senpai?-

Ah Yuigahama-san que sorpresa ¿A dónde vas?-

Bueno voy a almorzar con Yukinon en el club de servicio, Oh se me hace tarde Yukinon se va a molestar- dice al ver su reloj y salir corriendo-

Ya veo que te vaya bien- digo al verla alejarse-

Entonces respiro profundamente y camino a la puerta de salón de Hikigaya-kun miro al interior encontrándome con Hayama-kun y su grupo, también veo a una chica de cabello azul plata muy bonita pero se ve algo peligrosa entonces veo en el otro extremo del salón a Hikigaya-kun comiendo un pan de Yakisoba mientras tiene otro en su escritorio y una leche de chocolate en caja a la cual le pone la pajilla luego de terminar su primer pan, esta por morder su segundo pan cuando siente que alguien lo mira y dirige su mirada a la puerta del salón encontrándome

Oi Shiromeguri senpai- dice saludándome-

Hola Hikigaya-kun- digo nerviosa mientras lo veo ponerse de pie y caminar a la puerta del salón-

¿Necesita algo senpai?-

Si, podemos hablar en otro lugar-

Está bien- dice confundido-

Caminamos fuera de su salón y me dirijo a la azotea de la escuela mientras Hikigaya-kun me sigue despreocupadamente está terminando de comer su segundo pan con una mano mientras la otra la tiene metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón, en repetidas ocasiones giro mi rostro disimuladamente para verlo, y mientras estoy distraída viéndolo al subir las escaleras del alguna forma tropiezo con un escalón y pierdo el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas, cierro los ojos pero no sucede nada entonces los abro sorprendida al darme cuenta que Hikigaya-kun quien caminaba detrás de mi me ha atrapado usando su cuerpo para detener mi caída y rodeando con su brazo derecho mi cintura

¿Se encuentra bien senpai?- me pregunta con sus labios muy cerca de mi oreja por lo que puedo sentir la calidez de su aliento lo cual hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca-

Si… si estoy bien gracias- digo completamente roja mientras siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho al estar tan cerca de Hikigaya-kun-

" _Cuando el simple contacto físico con esa persona te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago" Confirmado_

¡Diablos! Otro síntoma más, porque los tengo que recordar en este justo momento, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando Hikiagaya-kun suelta mi cintura y se aleja de mi rascándose la nuca

Lo siento senpai-

¿Eh?-

No quise tocarla sin su consentimiento, cuando me di cuenta ya la había abrazado para evitar que se cayera-

Ah no te preocupes por eso Hikigaya-kun y gracias de nuevo por atraparme- digo sonriéndole-

Luego de esto seguimos nuestro camino a la azotea donde por fin hablare seriamente con Hikigaya-kun, la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y nos quedamos en silencio, pero luego de algunos minutos el habla al parecer un poco incomodo por lo prolongado del mismo

Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quería senpai?-

Hikigaya-kun ¿Tienes algo que hacer este domingo?- pregunto jugando con mis manos nerviosamente-

No realmente no, estaré todo el día en mi casa-

Bueno… entonces me estaba preguntando si tu quieres… si tu quieres…- cada palabra que digo me hace sentir más nerviosa aun-

¿Senpai?-

¡HIKIGAYA KUN!- grito sorpresivamente-

¿Sí?- pregunto asustado por mi grito e instintivamente se cuadra sacando el pecho e irguiéndose con las palmas de sus manos pegadas a sus costados como un soldado frente a su oficial superior-

¿Quieres salir conmigo, por favor?-

¿Ah?-

Es un domingo por la mañana y estoy en las afueras de la estación de Chiba esperando a Hikigaya-kun, aun no puedo creer lo que le dije ese día en la azotea, el pensó que necesitaba su ayuda para algo parece que no se ha dado cuenta que tengo un interés especial en el, realmente no puedo creer lo denso que puede llegar a ser este chico lo cual me hace sonreír divertida, pero mientras pienso esto lo veo llegar lleva una camisa azul y unos pantalones vaqueros negros mientras que un par de tenis azul oscuro completan su vestimenta

Disculpe la tardanza senpai-

No te preocupes Hikigaya-kun acabo de llegar- digo sonriéndole-

Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?-

Mmmm esa es una buena pregunta-

¿Eh?-

 _Rayos, estaba tan emocionada por salir con Hikigaya-kun que no planee nada en absoluta, que tonta eres Meguri, tonta, tonta-_

Bueno… ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial?- sugiero al ver el gran edificio del centro comercial a la distancia-

¿Me necesitas para cargar cosas?- pregunta el mirándome como si estuviera cansado de antemano-

No te preocupes no voy a comprar muchas cosas-

Bueno será mejor ponernos en marcha- dice el empezando a caminar delante de mi-

Lo veo caminar frente a mí, tiene su mano izquierda metida en el bolsillo mientras que su mano derecha esta colgando libremente por lo que mis ojos no pueden dejar de verla y antes que me dé cuenta mi propia mano está intentando tomarla por lo que asustada la detengo con mi otra mano sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño grito que hace a Hikigaya-kun girar su rostro para mirarme

¿Pasa algo senpai?-

Nada… Nada… No pasa nada jajajaja- digo mientras rio nerviosa-

Vaya hay mucha gente por aquí-

¿Eh?- entonces me confundo al ver a Hikigaya-kun tomar mi mano izquierda con su mano derecha-

Espero no le moleste senpai hay mucha gente y no quiero perderla de vista-

No… no… no te preocupes Hikigaya-kun no me molesta en absoluto-

Sentir la calidez de su mano envolviendo mi mano se siente tan bien, que no puedo pensar en otra cosa, el dice que hay mucha gente pero la única cosa que ven mis ojos en este momento es a Hikigaya-kun caminando delante de mi mientras sujeta mi mano con firmeza, sin embargo mi momento de felicidad dura muy poco cuando llegamos a la entrada del centro comercial y él me suelta

Vaya nos tomo más de 20 minutos con toda esa gente en el camino pero ya llegamos- dice el cansado de caminar-

¿20 minutos? No puede ser yo sentí que no fueron ni 20 segundos que él estuvo tomando mi mano, fue muy poco el tiempo que transcurrió para mi

" _Cuando el tiempo a su lado pasa volando y siempre quieres pasar más tiempo junto a él" Confirmado_

Cinco síntomas, es un hecho me he enamorado de Hikigaya-kun, sin embargo aun cuando ya tengo mi respuesta esta me lleva a otra cuestión ¿Qué es lo que siente Hikigaya-kun por mi? El dijo que yo le agradaba mucho pero eso solo significaría que él me ve solo como una amiga, si me le declaro ¿Qué pasara? ¿Me rechazara? Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de su respuesta, todo mi cuerpo tiembla mientras junto mis manos entrelazando mis dedos mientras las llevo a mi frente como si estuviera orando

¿Senpai está bien?- pregunta Hikigaya-kun preocupado al ver mi reacción-

Hikigaya-kun- digo su nombre mientras me le acerco-

¿Sí?-

Hikigaya-kun- repito acercando mi rostro aun más al suyo-

¿Pasa algo senpai?- pregunta girando su rostro a un lado para evitar verme-

Hikigaya-kun- digo mientras termino de invadir su espacio personal de forma agresiva-

El estar tan cerca de él me está haciendo perder todo miedo y mi juicio se nubla aun más al sentir el aroma de la colonia de Hikigaya-kun por lo que aprovecho que él ha puesto su mejilla a mi merced para pararme en las puntas de mis pies y besarlo en ella

¿Senpai? ¿Qué esta…?- el gira su rostro para reclamarme pero no puede hacerlo porque cubro sus labios con los míos-

Me gustas Hikigaya-kun- le confieso una vez que me he separado de el-

¿Eh? ¿Uh? ¿Qué?- el apenas puede balbucear algunas palabras incoherentes al no creer lo que he hecho-

Hikigaya-kun ¿me dejarías ser tu novia?-

Senpai… yo… - veo que el desvía la mirada se que va a rechazarme, lo sé porque es lo mismo que yo he hecho cuando algún chico se me declara-

¿Acaso me odias Hikigaya-kun?- pregunto mientras las lagrimas escapan de mis ojos-

¡NO! Le dije que usted me agrada mucho-

¡ENTONCES POR FAVOR ACEPTAME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO RUEGO!- digo hundiendo mi cara en su pecho completamente desesperada mientras mis manos aprietan su camisa con fuerza –

¿Está segura de esto senpai?- pregunta el mientras suspira-

Si… quiero estar alado de Hikigaya-kun-

Está bien Senpai salgamos- me dice sonriéndome-

¡GRACIAS! ¡HIKIGAYA-KUN! ¡GRACIAS! ¡BIEN ME ESFORZARE EN SER UNA BUENA NOVIA! ¡HEY, HEY HOOO!- grito mientras elevo mi puño derecho al cielo-

Hooo- dice Hikigaya-kun elevando su puño desanimadamente-

Por cierto… esto de…-

¿Qué sucede senpai?- pregunta el confundido-

¿Qué se supone que hace una pareja de novios?-

A mí no me pregunte Senpai jamás he tenido novia- dice tan confundido como yo-

Bueno eso no importa supongo que tendré que hacer una nueva búsqueda en internet, mientras tanto tomo la mano de Hikigaya-kun y entramos al centro comercial para tener nuestra primer cita como pareja, hay muchas cosas sobre las cuales discutir empezando en como acomodaremos nuestros horarios para vernos una vez que me gradué y entre a la universidad, pero como le dije a mi novio me esforzare al máximo para que nuestra relación funcione aunque como parte de un equipo el tendrá que ayudarme

 **FIN**


	8. Oneshot Shizuka

**ONESHOT SHIZUKA**

Han pasado 6 meses desde que mi prometido Hikigaya Hachiman se graduara de la preparatoria y siento que mi rutina se ha vuelto algo aburrida, pero no solamente lo extraño a él, extraño a Yuigahama, a Hayama y a todo su grupo, incluso extraño a Yukinoshita aun cuando ella no se ha rendido en cuanto a conquistar el corazón de Hachiman, debo reconocer su perseverancia y obstinación, realmente todos ellos eran únicos y hacían mis días más divertidos, como una madre que ve a los hijos abandonar el hogar es como me siento ahora, por mucho que me duela reconocerlo los nuevos alumnos no son tan interesantes

Bueno aun está la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Isshiki Iroha y ahora tengo un pequeño sustituto de mi novio su hermana menor y mi futura cuñada Hikigaya Komachi quien se ha hecho cargo del club de voluntariado junto al hermano menor de Kawasaki, Taishi, gracias a ellos el club aun sigue funcionando, aunque la mayoría de los casos que resuelven tienen cierto toque de los antiguos miembros del club por lo que no sería raro que mi pequeña cuñada este pidiendo consejo a sus superiores graduados

Sin embargo lo que me preocupa a últimas fechas es que no he visto a mi novio en más de 4 meses, ya que se está preparando para sus exámenes en la universidad que empezaran dentro de poco mientras que yo estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo de profesora y como consejera de los nuevos alumnos que han entrado este año, dios realmente quiero verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y… amarlo

Hace 4 meses que no he tenido nada de "acción" bueno eso no se compara a los casi 3 años que estuve sin pareja antes de hacerme novia de Hachiman, pero luego de acostumbrarme a que el llenara mis días de soledad ahora me encuentro completamente frustrada al volver a esos oscuros días de abstinencia, hace unas semanas que una tenue aura purpura rodea todo mi cuerpo y cada día que pasa siento que se hace más fuerte, estoy muy irritable cualquier cosa es pretexto para que yo estalle en furia contra los alumnos de Sobu

 _¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡QUIERO SEXO Y LO QUIERO YA!_

Es lo que me gustaría gritar a los 4 vientos pero estoy en la escuela, en la sala de profesores por lo que me abstengo de hacerlo ya que puedo ser suspendida por gritar tales cosas, pero es verdad necesito que Hachiman me de amor, me he vuelto una criatura dependiente de ese alimento que jamás creí saborear "amor" es tan delicioso y adictivo que una vez que lo pruebas ya no puedes vivir sin el

Ni siquiera la nicotina podría ayudarme a liberarme del estrés ya que la terapia de choque de mi pareja fue muy buena pues he dejado de ser una adicta a los cigarrillos, supongo que el hecho de que me amenazara con irse con Yukinoshita la próxima vez que me encontrara fumando fue algo muy efectivo, cruel y despiadado, pero efectivo

Lo único que ha evitado que me vuelva loca son las llamadas que mi novio hace una vez a la semana, pensé que eso me aliviaría pero cada vez mas siento que ya no lo es suficiente, necesito ver a mi pareja, inclusive me he vuelto algo paranoica pensando que tal vez Hachiman encontró a una joven y hermosa universitaria para reemplazarme el solo pensar en eso me hacer querer golpearlo con mi puño aniquilador, pero luego de calmar mis celos sé que eso no es posible, porque él no es esa clase de hombre, el me ama

Todo el día no he dejado de pensar en Hachiman y cuando me doy cuenta ya he llegado a mi departamento después de un largo día de trabajo, estoy tan aburrida que luego de cenar me tiro en mi cama, entonces saco el cajón junto a mi cama una pequeña caja negra la cual abro para encontrarme el anillo que mi prometido me dio cuando me pidió matrimonio, sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo admiro, el sueño me está venciendo poco a poco pero justo cuando estoy a punto de dormirme mi celular suena con el característico tono personalizado que he designado a mi pareja, por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera tomo rápidamente mi teléfono y contesto

¿Hachiman?-

Buenas noches Shizuka-

¿Qué sucede Hachiman? Hoy no es el día designado para que me hables ¿Paso algo?- pregunto sin poder ocultar mi preocupación-

No es nada…-

¿Nada? Vamos dime que sucede-

Es solo…-

¿Qué?-

Bueno tal vez pienses que soy algo infantil pero…-

¿Eh?-

Te extraño Shizuka realmente te extraño-

Hachiman- al escucharlo decir esto no puedo evitar que las lágrimas al fin salgan, todo este tiempo había estado reprimiendo mis ganas de llorar al no poder verlo- ¡YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑO! ¡ME HACES MUCHA FALTA!-

Me alegra saber que no soy el único que se siente así-

Claro que me siento igual porque te amo tonto- digo mientras limpio mis lagrimas-

Sé que habíamos acordado que solo te llamaría una vez a la semana para que yo pudiera concentrarme en mis estudios, pero esto ya no es suficiente para mí-

Ya no es suficiente para mí tampoco- le confieso también-

¿Cómo va el trabajo?- pregunta Hachiman-

Bueno dentro de dos semanas las clases serán suspendidas debido a unos cursos para los profesores pero aun no han decidido el lugar ni quiénes serán elegidos para tomarlos-

Mmm ya veo- dice el pensativo-

Lo más probable es que me den esos días libres y… tal vez pueda ir a verte- le propongo a mi pareja-

Eso no será necesario-

¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso piensas que estorbare en tus estudios?- pregunto entristeciéndome por su respuesta-

No es nada de eso-

¿Entonces?-

Los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad serán la semana que viene y una vez que concluyan por fin tendré algo de tiempo libre y seré yo el que vaya a verte-

¿EN SERIO?- grito saltando de mi cama sin poder evitar ocultar mi alegría-

Si, no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo-

¡YO TAMPOCO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA VERTE!- grito completamente emocionada-

Bien será mejor que te deje dormir mañana tienes trabajo, descansa Shizuka-

Que descanses también-

Buenas noches Shizuka-

Buenas noches Hachiman-

Al día siguiente llego muy alegre a mi lugar en la sala de profesores donde me encuentro con una notificación del director para todos los maestros, la semana próxima los cursos de capacitación tendrán una duración de 6 días, el lugar elegido ha sido Tokio así mismo mi nombre está en la lista de los maestros que deberán acudir obligatoriamente, luego de terminar de leer esto mi alegría se desvanece y mi primera reacción es de ira rompiendo en pedazos ese papel, luego de lo cual cubro mi rostro con ambas manos al no poder evitar el llanto por la frustración, por que el destino está jugando cruelmente con nosotros, ahora que todo parecía ir tan bien, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo

Antes de que me dé cuenta mi día se acaba y ni siquiera sé cómo pude dar mis clases pero eso no me importa, luego de salir de la escuela, al subirme a mi auto tomo mi celular y le marco a mi novio, las manos me tiemblan estoy muy asustada de cómo reaccionara a esta horrible noticia

Buenas tardes Shizuka- me saluda él cuando me contesta-

Hachiman yo…- intentando en vano contener mi llanto-

¿Qué sucede Shizuka? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta el preocupado al oír mis sollozos-

No podremos vernos la próxima semana- le informo sin rodeos-

¿QUE?-

Hoy me llego un aviso por parte de la escuela fui elegida para acudir a los cursos obligatorios que durara toda la semana en Tokio-

Ya veo- dice el con una voz tranquila-

Lo siento Hachiman, lo siento-

No es tu culpa Shizuka es tu trabajo, no te preocupes podremos reunirnos en otra ocasión- me sigue diciendo tranquilamente sin inmutarse-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-

¿Eh?-

¿POR QUE NO ESTAS ENOJADO? ¿POR QUE PARECE COMO SI ESTO NO TE IMPORTARA? ¿COMO SI TE DIERA IGUAL SI NOS VEMOS O NO?- grito estallando en ira sin poder contenerme por su actitud-

¿Qué sucede contigo?-

¿POR QUE NO ME PIDES QUE ME OLVIDE DE ESE ESTUPIDO CURSO PARA PODER VERMOS? ¿ACASO NO ME AMAS?-

Shizuka por favor cálmate, me dijiste que es un curso obligatorio si no vas te pueden suspender o peor aún pueden despedirte-

¡NO HAS RESPONDIDO A MI PREGUNTA!-

¡MALDITA SEA CLARO QUE TE AMO! ¡QUIERO VERTE, ACARICIARTE, TENERTE ENTRE MIS BRAZOS Y BESARTE!- termina el gritando-

¡SI FUERA ASI HACE MUCHO QUE HUBIERAS VENIDO A VERME!-

No podía hacer eso-

¿QUE? ¿POR QUE NO? ¡SEGURAMENTE YA BUSCASTE A OTRA CHICA MAS JOVEN Y TE HAS VOLVIDADO DE MI! ¡ME ESTAS SIENDO INFIEL!-

…- el no dice nada-

¡RESPONDEME!-grito con todas mis fuerzas-

No quería verte aun por la simple y sencilla razón de que quería convertirme en alguien digno de ti, poder entrar a la universidad era el primer paso importante para logra eso, te amo Shizuka te amo tanto que para mí fue muy doloroso separarnos todo este tiempo, tu voz era lo único que me impulsaba a seguir haciendo esto- al oírlo sus razones por fin entro en razón-

Hachiman yo… perdóname… yo no quiera…-

Por favor ve al curso, después de eso tendremos que hablar seriamente sobre el futuro de esta relación-

Hachiman… espera… por favor…-

Adiós…- es lo último que él dice antes de colgar-

Hachiman… no…-

Me quedo unos momentos más escuchando el sonido en el teléfono antes de que mis brazos pierdan fuerza y terminen colgando a mis costados, mientras que mi cabeza termina sobre el borde del volante de mi coche y finalmente me pongo a llorar patéticamente

 _Porque tengo que ser tan estúpida_ -

Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que limpiar mis lágrimas y conducir de regreso a mi apartamento, mientras repaso en mi mente una y otra vez lo que Hachiman quiso decir con esas palabras ¿Estará pensando seriamente en terminar conmigo? El simple hecho de pensar en eso me hace sentir un miedo como nunca antes había tenido en toda mi vida

Luego de esto no me sorprende que el día designado para que Hachiman me llamara él no lo hiciera, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto me envió, era más que obvio el motivo por el que no lo hizo, así que tampoco tenía el derecho de hablarle para reclamarle e incluso si lo hiciera lo más probable es que el no contestaría el teléfono

Me siento tan mal, no puedo creer que mis estúpidos celos me hayan hecho actuar así con la persona que amo, este era unos de los motivos por los cuales muchas de mis parejas terminaban conmigo, mis celos excesivos, mí maldita manía de tener todo bajo mi control, pensé que eso había quedado en el pasado, pensé que ya había madurado, que imbécil fui al creerlo, gracias a mi comportamiento infantil mi relación corre peligro

Al día siguiente en la escuela mientras ocupo mi asiento en la sala de maestros sigo torturándome a mi misma recordando una y otra vez en mi mente la conversación con mi novio aun no entiendo como pude gritarle tales cosas pero mientras pienso en esto una voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento

¿Qué sucede Onee-chan?-

¿Komachi-chan?- pregunto al ver a la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules mirándome con preocupación-

Onee-chan no te vez muy bien-

Komachi… quiero decir señorita Hikigaya le dije que en la escuela debe referirse a mí como su sensei- la corrijo aunque sin poder evitar que mi rostro sonría estúpidamente cuando ella se refiere a mí de esa forma-

Es la costumbre Tee- hee- dice ella guiñándome el ojo y sacando la lengua mientras se golpea un lado de su cabeza suavemente-

No cabe duda que eres su hermana- digo al tiempo que esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica recordando cuando mi novio hizo eso, haciéndome enojar y golpeándolo-

¿Paso algo entre usted y Onii-chan?- pregunta Komachi regresando a su preocupación inicial-

Solo tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones-

En otras palabras se pelearon ¿Verdad?-

Si- me limito a decir

Supongo que Gomi-chan habrá hecho algo ¿Verdad?, tendré que regañarlo-

No es nada, todas las parejas pasan por un pleito tarde o temprano es lo normal en una relación, eso nos ayuda a fortalecer los lazos, comprender mejor a nuestra pareja y llegar a un punto acuerdo-

Oh ya veo-

Lo resolveremos… si… lo resolveremos- digo con una sonrisa para no preocuparla-

Hiratsuka sensei no dude en pedir la ayuda de Komachi si la necesita-

Luego de decirme esto Komachi sale corriendo ya que ha sonado la campana de inicio de clases, mientras que esta pequeña charla me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que tengo que hacer, iré a esos estúpidos cursos y luego hablare con mi novio, si Hachiman quiere terminar conmigo no le será tan fácil, no dejare que se aparte de mi lado, si es necesario para hacerle cambiar de opinión hare lo que sea para demostrarle cuanto lo amo,

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos es el lunes de la semana siguiente y estoy junto a un grupo de 30 docentes esperando en la estación el tren que nos llevara a Tokio, pero aun cuando había decidido hacer esto no pudo evitar sentirme triste al no tener noticias de Hachiman realmente debe estar muy molesto, espero que por mi culpa no haya fallado en sus exámenes en eso pienso cuando entre la multitud veo un mechón de cabello de pie como una antena por lo que inconscientemente empiezo a correr en su dirección mientras grito con fuerza

¡HACHIMAN!-

No, no soy Onii-chan soy yo Onee-chan- dice Komachi al salir de entre la gente-

¿Ko…? ¿Komachi-chan que haces aquí?- pregunto un poco decepcionada al encontrarme al Hikigaya equivocado pero tratando de ocultarlo sonriéndole-

Vine a desearle buen viaje ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta ella al verme mirar alrededor de ella buscando a alguien más-

¿Hachiman no viene?-

Esto de…- bastante nerviosa cuando le hago esta pregunta-

¿Acaso el no quiere verme?- digo sin evitar poner un semblante triste-

¡NO! ¡NO ES NADA DE ESO!- grita Komachi defendiendo a su hermano- es solo que Onii-chan tuvo que ir a la Universidad para averiguar en qué fecha saldrán los resultados de sus exámenes-

Ya veo- entonces escucho la última llamada para abordar el tren- Bueno nos vemos en una semana Komachi-chan-

Buena suerte Onee-chan-

No puedo evitar abrazar a Komachi con fuerza al despedirme de ella quien se sorprende y sonroja por esta acción de mi parte sin embargo corresponde a mi abrazo, luego de lo cual me separo de ella y tomo el tren rumbo a Tokio mientras me despido desde la ventana del tren, aunque por un segundo me pareció ver otro mechón de cabello negro como el de Komachi entre la multitud pero posiblemente era solo mi imaginación jugando conmigo

El viaje no es muy largo solo es una hora y 30 minutos de distancia entre Chiba y Tokio, mientras admiro el paisaje que pasa rápidamente ante mis ojos tratando de no pensar en nada pero como siempre lo único que me viene a la mente es Hachiman, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, estoy tan absorta pensando en el que solo el altavoz que anuncia que hemos llegado a Tokio puede devolverme a la realidad, cuando llegamos nos dirigimos directo al hotel donde no hospedaremos los próximos 6 días

Al pasar por el vestíbulo y ver una maquina de bebidas junto a un sofá no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar el viaje escolar a Kioto donde al intentar escaparme para comer algo de ramen me encontré a Hachiman y a Yukinoshita en el camino teniendo que invitarles a comer para evitar que me delataran, tal vez deba escaparme esta noche en busca de un buen restaurante de ramen para olvidar todas mis penas, luego de dejar mis cosas en la habitación me dirijo a la sala de conferencias del hotel donde se tomaran todos los cursos, ocupo mi asiento en la misma y trato de concentrarme en el trabajo

Los cursos del primer día acaban sin mayores complicaciones luego de los cuales tenemos toda la tarde libre aunque el director nos advierte que no nos desvelemos mucho ya que mañana reiniciaran los cursos temprano, sin embargo mis planes para salir se estropean al caer una lluvia torrencial y al ver los pronósticos del clima al parecer toda la semana seguirá lloviendo sin parar, acaso nunca se acabara mi mala suerte

Lo único que puedo hacer es entretenerme un poco en el restaurante y bar del hotel, los siguientes cinco días parecen una repetición del primer día, puesto que luego de tomar los cursos justo cuando estoy por salir a tratar de divertirme la lluvia cae sin misericordia arruinándolo todo, el ultimo día estoy completamente enojada y frustrada bebiendo un poco de alcohol para tratar de olvidar mi situación con Hachiman en lo único que puedo pensar y he estado pensando en todo este tiempo es en el

Mientras mi mente no deja de pensar en el, veo caer la lluvia por la gran ventana del restaurante del hotel que da a la calle viendo a las personas correr tratando en vano de no mojarse ante la torrencial lluvia, justo cuando estoy por regresar a mi habitación en ese preciso momento mis ojos se abren como platos al ver llegar corriendo a una persona, quien se queda frente a la ventana, puedo ver como esa persona inhala y exhala aire por la boca como si hubiera corrido sin parar para llegar hasta ahí, completamente empapado por la lluvia

Ha…-

¿Estoy soñando?

Hachi…-

¿De verdad el vino hasta aquí?

Hachiman-

Termino por decir admirando al muchacho que lleva un traje negro y aun se encuentra agitado quien me mira del otro lado de la ventana y me sonríe a pesar de estar completamente empapado, antes de que yo misma me dé cuenta salgo corriendo del restaurante, paso por vestíbulo y salgo a la calle para encontrarme con él, sin importa que por la fuerza de la lluvia en segundos yo mismo acabo completamente mojada, al llegar frente a él todo desaparece de mi vista, las personas, la calle, los edificios, la lluvia, nada de eso me importa, lo único que mis ojos pueden ver es al hombre frente a mí al que amo con todo mi ser, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza, con mucho miedo de que escapara o se desvaneciera como si de un hermoso sueño se tratara

Hola Shizuka- dice el mientras corresponde a mi abrazo-

¡IDIOTA! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le reclamo al mismo tiempo que me aprieto más contra él para sentir el calor de su cuerpo-

Perdóname-

Yo soy la que debería pedir disculpas-

Me sorprende que reconozcas que tú fuiste quien se equivoco-

¡CALLATE! Eres un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estup…-

Mis insultos son callados por un beso de su parte, un beso apasionado que me roba el aliento, un beso como hace 4 meses que no había saboreado, es tan dulce y delicioso volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, solamente me separo de Hachiman para inhalar un poco de oxigeno antes de seguir besándonos bajo la lluvia, repetimos esta acción varias veces hasta que finalmente cuando hemos saciado nuestra sed el uno del otro, nos separamos para tomarnos de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, entonces lo guio al interior del hotel ante la mirada asombrada de los otros profesores, tomamos el ascensor y llegarnos a mi habitación

Supongo que debemos tomar un baño antes que nada para no resfriarnos- dice mi pareja mientras empieza a quitarse su ropa la cual chorrea agua al suelo de lo mojada que esta-

Estamos completamente empapados- dijo sonriéndole mientras que empiezo a hacer lo mismo que el-

Nos quitamos la ropa quedando completamente desnudos, luego de lo cual nos quedamos mirando el cuerpo del otro por unos momentos, admirándonos, recorriendo con nuestros ojos cada centímetro de piel de nuestros cuerpos ya que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, hasta que yo le extiendo mi mano para llevarlo al baño

Vamos Hachiman-

El no dice nada y entra conmigo a la regadera, después de lo cual ambos jabonamos nuestros cuerpos y tomo la iniciativa ayudándolo a lavar su espalda, el hace lo mismo con mi cuerpo aunque no puede evitar manosear un poco mis pechos, pero deja de hacerlo para que terminemos de lavarnos y entramos a la tina, se siente tan bien sumergirse en agua caliente después de estar bajo el agua fría de la lluvia, aunque creo que esto se siente mucho mejor estando en los brazos de mi pareja, quien está detrás de mí y pasados unos momentos el no puede resistir la tentación de darme pequeños besos en mi cuello

No hagas eso- le pido estremecida por la caricia-

¿Por qué no?-

No hay por qué apresurarnos tenemos toda la noche para disfrutar- le digo con un tono sensual al mismo tiempo que le guiño un ojo-

En ese caso será mejor terminar rápido de bañarnos- dice él bastante ansioso-

Te dije que hay que ir con calma… - pasamos unos cuantos segundos- creo que ya es suficiente del baño-

¿Uh?- el me mira confundido cuando digo esto-

 _¿A quién engaño? Yo también quiero hacer el amor con él lo más pronto posible-_

Luego de secarnos y ponernos las batas blancas del hotel, salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la cama, donde nos despojamos de las mismas y empezamos a besarnos mientras nos recostamos en el colchón, por fin, por fin, después de tanto tiempo al fin estoy entre sus brazos, nos besamos y acariciamos nuestros cuerpos con desesperación como si quisiéramos recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos al estar separados por tanto tiempo, entonces llega en momento de la verdad cuando Hachiman por fin entra de mi, ha pasado tanto tiempo que prácticamente llego al orgasmo luego de que él se mueve unos cuantos segundos

¡HACHIMAN TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!- grito aferrándome a él pues aun tengo miedo de estar simplemente soñando-

Yo también te amo Shizuka- dice el dándome pequeños y tiernos besos en mis mejillas-

No hace falta decir que el resto de la noche no dormimos nada, a la mañana siguiente, me despierto por el ruido del teléfono, al contestar es uno de los compañeros profesores quien me informa que varios me vieron entrar a la habitación con mi novio pero que no me preocupara ya que ellos no le dirán nada al director y también me dice que ellos ya están por irse de regreso a Chiba pero que yo me puedo quedar un poco más en Tokio para pasar algo más de tiempo con mi pareja ya verán que le inventan al director, mientras hablo por teléfono puedo ver como Hachiman despierta y se incorpora

Buenos días Shizuka- dice el con el cabello revuelto sonriéndome.

Buenos días Hachiman- le respondo mientras mi compañero de trabajo se despide de mí y me desea suerte-

¿Quién era?- pregunta cuando me ve colgar el teléfono-

Un maestro me dice que ellos ya se van de regreso a Chiba-

Rayos entonces será mejor que me vaya para que puedas irte con ellos- dice el incorporándose rápidamente-

Eso no será necesario Hachiman-

¿Por qué?-

¿Quieres salir a recorrer Tokio conmigo?- le propongo mientras le sonrió-

¿Eh?-

Una hora después estamos caminando por las calles de Tokio, voy tomada del brazo de Hachiman con fuerza por su parte el camina algo incomodo y con su típica cara poker face ya hemos visitamos varias tiendas pero una duda que me ha estado molestando desde que llegue a Tokio me hace hablarle

Hachiman-

¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

¿Fuiste a verme cuando salí de Chiba?-

Si… pero no pude alcanzarte solo pude ver como el tren se alejaba de la estación-

¿Por eso viniste hasta aquí?-

Quería verte Shizuka ya no podía soportarlo, aun cuando dije que esperaría a que tus cursos terminaran no pude hacerlo necesitaba verte- dice mientras eleva la vista al cielo con una mirada melancólica-

Hachiman-

Cuando mi enojo paso, tenía miedo de que malinterpretaras mis palabras, de que por mi culpa pensaras que quería terminar contigo y sufrieras por ello, no quería verte triste por causa mía, perdóname Shizuka, perdóname- mientras él dice esto puedo ver como baja la cabeza ocultando sus ojos bajo sus cabellos pero aun así puedo ver como las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas-

No tengo nada que perdonarme en todo caso mis celos fueron los que iniciaron todo el problema- le digo abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello con ambas manos para que se tranquilice-

Es un momento muy hermoso, pero la atmosfera romántica muere en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando escucho el estomago de mi pareja haciendo ruido

¿Qué? Te recuerdo que no desayunamos- me dice el avergonzado mientras tiene ambas manos en su abdomen como si quisiera callar a su estomago-

Realmente no tienes remedio-

Perdón-

Olvídalo y bien ¿Dónde comeremos?-

¿Qué te parece Saize?- me dice señalando el restaurante italiano que curiosamente esta frente a nosotros-

¿En serio? Estamos en Tokio y quieres comer en un lugar al cual siempre vas en Chiba-

Bueno… a pesar de ser la misma franquicia el sabor cambia de una sucursal a otra- dice el tratando de darle validez a su elección-

Yo no quiero comer en Saize- le digo cruzándome de brazos mientras cierro los ojos-

Supongo que tendrás una mejor alternativa- dice el mirándome con escepticismo-

Por supuesto- le digo abriendo un ojo y sonriéndole- "la calle del ramen en Tokio"-

…- Hachiman se golpea la frente con su palma derecha-

Ya que yo gane tendrás que comprarme todo el ramen que yo quiera- le digo divertida-

Si, si, si lo que tu digas- bufa el molesto admitiendo su derrota-

Nos dirigimos a la salida de Yaesu, llegando a la famosa calle en cuestión, donde luego de pensarlo por unos 10 minutos decido que comeremos en el restaurante "ROKURINSHA Tokyo" un especialista de los sabores de ramen a la sal aunque por un momento estuve tentada a entrar al restaurante "Ramen MUTSUMIYA" el cual se especializa en recetas de cangrejo del norte pero realmente no tenía mucho antojo de mariscos en mi ramen, luego de hacer fila por más de una hora por fin nos toca entrar a degustar de uno de los restaurantes de ramen mas famosos de Tokio

Se me hace agua la boca al aspirar el delicioso aroma que emana del lugar, estamos frente a la máquina expendedora de tickets luego de unos cuantos minutos me decido por la recomendación especial de la casa Tokusei Tsukemen que viene con una guarnición de buta hogoshi (cerdo picado), mientras que mi novio también mira cuidadosamente el menú hasta que elige Ajitama Tsukemen y pide un huevo duro extra

Luego de tomas nuestros tickets y entregarlos al encargado esperamos cerca de 15 minutos hasta que llegan nuestros platos y no puedo evitar oler varias veces el delicioso ahora de mi orden queriendo grabar su olor en mi memoria para siempre, luego de lo cual empezamos a comer en silencio y como es costumbre una vez que me termino mis fideos ordeno una porción más mientras que mi pareja sigue comiendo tranquilamente sus fideos, luego de terminar nuestros platos y de que con todo el dolor de su corazón Hachiman paga la cuenta, salimos del restaurante más que satisfechos y regresamos a seguir recorriendo las calles de Tokio

Eso fue lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida- digo mientras estiro mis brazos al cielo- creo que ahora puedo morir en paz-

No creo que quieras morir antes de casarte, después de todo tarde o temprano serás la señora Hikigaya- dice Hachiman para molestarme-

¿A-A qué vino eso? Idiota- digo completamente roja-

Bueno cuando nos casemos tomaras el apellido de mi familia Hikigaya Shizuka-

Sería mejor que tu tomes el apellido de la mía Hiratsuka Hachiman-

Realmente no me importaría- dice el encogiéndose de hombros- lo único que quiero es casarme con la mujer que amo-

Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas- no puedo creer la facilidad con la que él puede decir eso-

Entonces le doy la espalda para no verlo a la cara pero al hacerlo quedo frente a la vitrina de una tienda que vende artículos de bebe, no puedo evitar admirar los artículos de la misma como cunas y carriolas, y sin darme cuenta llevo una mano a mi vientre y lo acaricio, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por mi pareja quien se coloca detrás de mí pone su mano izquierda en mi hombro mientras que con su brazo derecho me rodea el cuerpo hasta alcanzar mi vientre el cual también acaricia con sus dedos suavemente

¿Quieres uno?- puedo notar que está nervioso y sonrojado al preguntar esto-

Claro que si- le respondo también sonrojada- pero eso será después que te gradúes de la Universidad y nos casemos-

¿Qué preferirías niño o niña?-

Niña- le digo mientras ambos seguimos acariciando mi vientre-

¿Cómo la llamaras?- pregunta mientras besa tiernamente mi nuca-

Asuka- respondo rápidamente pues es el nombre que ya había decidido desde la mis días de escuela, soñando el día en el que me volvería madre y tendría una familia-

Hikigaya Asuka ¿Eh? Suena bien para mí-

Cuando él dice esto puedo ver como cierra los ojos y sonríe, gracias al reflejo en la vitrina de la tienda, hay momentos en los que aun no sigo sin creer que tengo una relación con el, aun tengo pequeñas dudas en cuanto a estar con alguien más joven que yo, ya que a pesar que él es bastante maduro para su edad siempre he sentido que la diferencia de edad es algo que terminara por separarnos, tal vez el seria más feliz con alguien de su edad, mi cuerpo tiembla y estoy a punto de romper en llanto al pensar en esto pero pareciera que él pudiera leer mi mente, como siempre su habilidad para leer el estado mental de las personas es increíble

No quiero estar con nadie más que contigo Shizuka, Te amo y siempre te amare- dice él con una voz suave para tranquilizarme pero lo hace muy cerca de mi oído lo cual hace que me estremezca-

Lo sé, perdóname por dudar de tu amor, por dudar de ti, a veces pienso que no soy digna de que te hayas enamorado perdidamente de alguien como yo-

Al decirle esto me voy la vuelta y lo abrazo pasando mis brazos debajo de los suyos y aferrándome a su espalda mientras hundo mi rostro en su pecho, por su parte el corresponde a mi abrazo rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello y hombros, nos quedamos así por unos momentos sin importarnos la mirada de todos los que pasan a nuestro alrededor

Tonta ¿De quién más me enamoraría si no es de ti?-

No lo sé, tal vez de Yukinoshita o Yuigahama o Isshiki o Kawasaki o Tsurumi o esa chica de cabello café creo que se apellidaba Orimoto- mientras digo esto no puedo evitar inflar mis mejillas molesta de recordar a todas las que intentaron quitarme a Hachiman-

Tenias que mencionarlas a todas ¿Verdad?- dice el rodando los ojos- si que sabes cómo arruinar un momento romántico-

No quiero oír eso mucho menos de ti que siempre fuiste la persona menos romántica que he conocido- le replico-

No lo niego pero eso fue hasta que me enamore de ti-

Creo que será mejor dejar la discusión hasta aquí-

Le digo a mi pareja al ver como los últimos rayos naranjas de luz de sol del atardecer se desvanecen en el horizonte para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche que es iluminada por las luces de los edificios y de los anuncios publicitarios en las calles de Tokio, es momento de regresar a Chiba, por lo que me separo de mi pareja y empiezo a caminar en dirección al hotel para buscar mi equipaje y luego dirigirnos hacia la estación para tomar el tren de regreso a casa ese es el plan

Sin embargo apenas si me separo de Hachiman el toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos me sorprendo un poco pero luego le sonrió y caminamos tomados de la mano rumbo al hotel en el camino no puedo evitar colocar mi cabeza en su hombro, no me había dado cuenta que él se ha hecho un poco más alto que yo, me sorprende lo mucho que ha cambiado pues aun cuando sigue siendo el muchacho bueno y amable que conocí hace más de tres años, ahora entiende un poco mejor las emociones de las personas y es más abierto a mostrar sus sentimientos y expresar sus emociones, por lo menos conmigo él puede hacerlo

Hachiman-

¿Qué sucede Shizuka?-

Soy muy feliz-

¿Eh?-

El simple hecho de estar contigo me hace muy feliz, la mujer más feliz del mundo-

Y luego dices que yo soy el que dice cosas embarazosas- dice el completamente rojo por mi declaración pero puedo notar como aprieta con más fuerza mi mano-

Te amo Hachiman-

Y yo te amo a ti Shizuka-

Aun nos falta un largo camino por recorrer pero mientras Hachiman esté a mi lado y nos sigamos amando igual que ahora se que podremos superar cualquier conflicto que tengamos, para proteger "lo real" en nuestra relación ambos lucharemos y no dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos separe

 **¿FIN?**

N/A: Bueno esto no es una ruta en si esta mas bien basado en mi saga anterior ya que no quise rehacer la ruta Shizuka porque me gusto la que hice anteriormente, es un interludio ya que aun sigo pensando en cómo hacer historias para Ebina y Sagami, veo que los fans quieren una ruta Komachi pero tengo mis reservas en cuanto a una historia de amor entre hermanos si hago algo con ella posiblemente seria como la historia de Miya de Amagami SS o como Kirino de Oreimo maldito final jajaja


End file.
